One Night Stand
by Hold-Your-Hippogriffs
Summary: RHr. 7th year romance fic. Maybe HG on the side, haven't decided. WARNING: TEEN PREGNANCY! Will Hermione's pregnancy affect her friendship with Ron? Sorry, crap summary EPILOGUE! COMPLETE!
1. It All Begins in the New Year

**_One Night Stand_**  
  
_One night of pleasure can lead to a lifetime of pain. One night of lust can lead to a lifetime of love._  
  
**Disclaimer** Harry Potter and all related characters and/or themes belong to J.K. Rowling. No profit is being made off of this story. Unfortunate for me, I need the money. _Holds up sign: Will Write For Food  
_  
**Chapter 1: _It All Begins in the New Year_**  
  
It was the morning of New Year's Eve when I noticed something was definitely wrong. I stood in front of the full-length mirror in my room, trying to clasp my bra. Each time I pulled tighter, the worst the pain in my chest became. I cried out when I finally clipped it. With the rise and fall of my chest, the pain lessened and then increased. I sighed, unclipped the bra, and took it off. For the third time that week, I had to slightly enlarge the cups. I didn't understand what was happening. One day, my bra fit fine, the next, my breasts seemed to have a sudden growth spurt. I flaunted my chest, examining each breast. There were faint stretch marks that hadn't been there weeks earlier. If I so much as touched them, the pain would make me gasp.   
  
There were other noticeable changes as well. Dark bags had appeared under my eyes. I had been tired more often, too. At first, I ignored it. N.E.W.T.s were this year, after all. I stayed up to almost two each night, reading everything I could. Anything that might help me with the tests. But, as I thought about it now, for the last week or so, I was falling asleep in the common room at eight, nine o'clock at night. Harry would come back from playing Wizard's Chess or Exploding Snap, ready for patrols, only to find I had passed out. Poor Harry would then go find Ron, or another prefect, to help him with the nightly rounds.   
  
I had to use the lavatory a lot, also. I found myself slipping away every two or three hours to pee. I tried to find a legitimate excuse for this, too. I told myself I had been drinking more pumpkin juice at mealtimes. It was a lie. I was only drinking one goblet at each meal. That was only three glasses. Then, I reasoned with myself that I also drunk a lot of water. Another lie. I barely drink water at all. I finally decided to only fill the goblets halfway. This helped, but I still had to use the restroom more often than not.   
  
I stood in front of that mirror, going over every possible explanation for what was happening. I thought long and hard. What exactly could be affecting me in such a way? And then it hit me like a bludger. Why hadn't I thought of it before? With all the stories my mother had told me and what I had picked up over the years, it was obvious. I wanted to scream now. No sound came from my mouth however. But, as I looked into that mirror one last time, tears filled in my eyes, and one by one, they made a path down my cheek.

---

Thirty minutes later, the tears stopped flowing, and I wiped my eyes. I needed to tell someone what was happening. I walked to my door, opened it and looked straight ahead. Harry's bedroom door stared back. I fought back whatever tears were still to come and swallowed hard. At first, I started walking slowly, but as I advanced, my speed quickened. I paused when I reached Harry's door, sighed, and raised my fist. With my first knock, I received no answer. When I knocked again, I hear a murmur and then footsteps.   
  
"Who is it?" Harry called.  
  
"It's me."  
  
I heard the lock click and Harry opened the door. He was still in his pajamas, a pair of plaid pants and a white t-shirt, and he had a white towel around his neck. A razor was in his hand. Harry surveyed me from head to toe. My robes were thrown on carelessly, I wore neither socks nor shoes. My hair was in messy curls, I had neglected to brush it that morning. My eyes, of course, were bloodshot with the crying I had done. Harry frowned at the sight of me.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
"I—I.." I couldn't finish. The tears came once more.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I made a terrible mistake. I feel so ashamed. It should have never happened."  
  
"Shh," Harry cooed. "Shh, Hermione, calm down, you're not making any sense." He put a comforting arm around my shoulder and led me to the couch in the common room. "Now, start over. What's up?"  
  
"Harry, I am a disgrace. I have made the biggest mistake of my entire life. If I could go back, I would never have done it. I had a one night stand, Harry. It was all a mistake."  
  
"Huh? Wait.. A one night stand? What? Hermione, you—you did that?" I nodded with shame. "When? Who?"  
  
"A few weeks back, I think. It shouldn't have happened," I repeated.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked again.  
  
"It was late, Harry. I was up late studying. He left your room and came to tell me goodnight, but he looked so sad. He asked me about love, and what it all meant. I tried to explain it, but it was impossible. Who can really explain love? 'It's just there,' I told him. 'How do I know?' he asked me. 'You just do.' We sat in silence and then, as if a magnetic force had taken over our bodies, we kissed. It wasn't the most wonderful thing in the world. I didn't feel anything. No fireworks went off, like my mother had told me. But, I wanted it so bad, I just kept going. I knew it was wrong, but passion over took me. It was Ron, Harry."  
  
"Ron?" Harry's voice was distant, his eyes wide with shock.   
  
"Harry," I sobbed, "what do I do?"  
  
Harry pondered the thought. I couldn't help but think of what the answer could be. Finally Harry gulped, and he seemed to have found the right words.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"No," I replied without hesitation.  
  
"Then, what's the problem? Just forget about it," said Harry.  
  
"I can't. I would if I could, Harry. But, I can't. I'm—I'm pregnant, Harry."

---

After much pleading, Harry agreed not to say a word. I could tell he was pissed. Harry watched over me like a hawk. Much like an older brother looked over his younger sister. All during breakfast, Harry glared angrily at Ron. I would cast worried looks his way, making sure he didn't do anything stupid. Breakfast went as usual. It was quiet, but it was usual. The only conversation made was a mere comment on how much I was eating. I hadn't realized I had piled so much on my plate until I had it consumed. I started for a second helping when I mentally slapped myself. Someone would surely notice if I ate too much. I stared at the eggs and bacon with a longing that made me hurt. I bid goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Ginny and headed off to the library. I had research to do.  
  
They library was empty, all for Madam Pince. There was never anyone in the library during holidays. A crowd would flood in on the last day of vacation, hoping to do all their homework in a day. I avoided the library at all costs on that day, but for now, I had it to myself, which was a good thing. When Madam Pince was safely behind her desk, I made my way to the medical section of the library. Halfway down the aisle, I found quite a few books on pregnancy. I pulled two books down for starters. The first didn't do me much good. I didn't really understand what it was talking about. Then again, I was new to this whole pregnancy thing, anyway. The second book helped much more. It broke down each month. I turned to the list of symptoms for month one.   
  
_ … Your first month of pregnancy won't always be recognizable. Most women commonly don't notice any changes. It is not unusual to be more tired, have to use the restroom more, or feel the need to eat extra food. Your breasts may also swell slightly and stretch marks can appear …_   
  
I slammed the book shut, not wanting to read anymore. It was clear that once again, I was right. I hated myself. Why did I always have to be right? Couldn't I be wrong, just one time? Now it was impossible to deny it any longer. There was indeed an unborn baby growing in my stomach. I brought my hand to my lower abdomen. I had to be almost four weeks along. December fourth. I was three weeks and three days along. I had gone nearly one month and I never knew I was pregnant. It amazed me how there was a life inside me and I was oblivious to the whole thing.   
  
Picking up Witches and Pregnancy, I hid it under my cloak. I wanted to steal back to the Heads' common room before anyone saw me. Hopefully, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were still at breakfast and I could lock myself in my room for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
Unfortunately, when I reached the portrait of the first Head Girl and Boy, I heard voices coming from inside. I quickly gave the password and tried to steal across the common room. I thought I had made it, when from somewhere behind me, Ron said my name. I turned, clutching the book to my chest, forcing a weak smile. Harry, Ron, and Neville were seated at the table by the window, clearing doing some holiday homework.   
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Oh.. um.. the library," I started.  
  
"Your not finished with your homework?" asked Neville.  
  
"Well, yes. Of course I am."  
  
"What were you looking up?" Ron said.  
  
Words caught in my throat. What was I suppose to say? I tried to think of a good excuse. Something that would cover perfectly for the lies that were sure to come. Thankfully, Harry was better with excuses than I was.  
  
"She was looking for a book for me," he stated.  
  
"I see," Ron replied. "What book?"  
  
"Um.." I uttered.  
  
"Hogwarts, A History!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Hogwarts, A History?" Ron repeated. "Don't you have your own copy, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, but I—I left it at home."  
  
"Well, did you get it?" Neville questioned.  
  
"Oh, no. Apparently, someone else is interested in reading it." I smiled with satisfaction at the scowl on Ron's face. "I was just on my way to my room, if you'll excuse me."  
  
"Why don't you join us?" Ron suggested.  
  
I looked at Harry. He was all out of ideas now. He shrugged and I closed my eyes briefly. I'll just sneak away later, I thought.  
  
"Alright, but I just have to go to the loo," I replied. It was the first truth that had been in this conversation. At least on mine and Harry's behalf.   
  
When I opened the door to my room, I tossed the pregnancy book under my bed, hidden from wondering eyes. By this time I was full to bursting and I practically ran to the lavatory door. Once I had relieved myself of that morning's pumpkin juice, I had no choice but to go back to the common room. I took a seat between Harry and Neville, purposely sitting across from Ron and avoiding his eyes. Over the past seven years, Ron, Harry, and I had developed a sort of sixth sense, if you will. With one solitary look, we knew when something was the matter. And, boy, was something the matter.   
  
I ended up spending the rest of the morning helping Neville with his potions homework. Snape had given us two essays, one, to be two feet long, was on vampires in Britain. The other, though only a foot was required, was a detailed explanation of how to brew a proper Veritaserum potion. We were just finishing up with truth potions and Snape decided to give us an essay on vampires since we were ready to learn the potion to poison them. Luckily, I still had the one we were made to do in third year. A few alterations and it would do.  
  
Neville left around one. His stomach rumbling so loud that it made me realized how hungry I really was. I didn't go with him, although something told me I should have. Fifteen minutes later, a voice in my head told me to expect the unexpected. Ron stood, saying he would go to the kitchens and get some sandwiches and drinks. I couldn't remember the last time he skipped a meal and I knew he had to be starving. When the portrait closed behind him, Harry spoke up.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Are you planning on telling him?"  
  
"Tell who what?"   
  
"Dammit, Hermione. You know perfectly well what. To be honest, I am not happy about what has happened. But, despite whatever feelings you may have toward Ron, good or bad, don't you think he deserves to know? I mean.. that baby.. in your stomach.. Ron helped."  
  
I groaned. "I know. But, Harry, how do I tell him?"  
  
"I dunno. Just come right out and say it, I guess. Get it over with."  
  
"Maybe you're right."  
  
Harry put a comforting hand on mine and smiled. "It'll all be okay, Hermione. I promise. If Ron turns out to be a prat, I'm here for you."  
  
"Thanks, Harry."

---

An hour later, Harry looked at me and nodded. He stood, excused himself, saying something about needed his Transfiguration book, and disappeared into his room. Ron continued with his homework, barely noticing when Harry left. I put down my quill, debating in my mind what I would say. Nothing sounded right. I wished I didn't have to tell him. Finally, some thirty seconds later, Ron looked up.  
  
"Something's wrong."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Ron, do you care about me?"  
  
"What do you mean? 'Course I care about you."  
  
"I mean, really care about me. Like, no matter what I say or do, you'll always be there for me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Ron? Do you remember that night? The one when we--"  
  
He cut me off. "I thought we weren't going to discuss that. I thought we agreed it was a mistake."  
  
"It was a mistake."  
  
"Then why are you bringing it up?" Anger flashed through his blue eyes.  
  
"Because--" Tears came back to my eyes. When Ron saw the tears, his expression softened and he looked at me suspiciously.   
  
"What's wrong, Hermione?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ron," I sobbed.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I didn't mean for it to happen."  
  
"What to happen?"  
  
"Ron, don't hate me."  
  
"What in the bloody hell are you talking about, Hermione?!"  
  
I closed my eyes, but my hands in my lap, and stared at my palms. "I'm pregnant."  
  
The words didn't seem to register in his mind. He looked at me blankly, staring right through me. His mouth opened and closed, but he appeared as if he forgot how to talk. I couldn't bare to look at the shock written all over his face. I shook my head, repeating over and over again, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Ron." Finally, he answered.  
  
"Don't be sorry."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't be sorry. This is my fault. I came onto you. It was my mistake. If I wasn't such a fool this would have never happened. Don't be sorry, Hermione. I'm sorry."  
  
"What are we going to do now?"  
  
Ron's face hardened. "I dunno what we are going to do, Hermione. But, I need to think."

---

I sat on the couch, my head on Harry's shoulder. I had been crying for the past hour. Ron had walked out on me. Harry came from his room ten minutes after that, only to find me a pathetic heap on floor. He helped me up, pulled me into a large embrace, and let me cry on his shoulder. He just held me, never saying a word, but he understood everything so well. A funny thought came into my head, thinking maybe he had gone through this before. I let out a small laugh and Harry pulled back, looking into my eyes.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I was just musing about you being pregnant."  
  
Harry smiled and looked down at his own stomach. He brought his hand up, feeling up and down.   
  
"Um.." He pulled his shirt up, exposing his hard, muscled stomach. "I don't think I would make a very good pregnant man." I laughed again. "There's the genuine Hermione smile. Now, do you want to tell me what happened?"  
  
"I don't know. I told him. At first, he seemed truly sorry. But, when I slipped and asked him what we were going to do, his reaction changed. He told me he needed to think and walked out. I started to go after him, but then told myself it was a bad idea. Oh, God, Harry," I said, as if just realizing it, "I'm pregnant."  
  
"I thought we already established that?" Harry asked, trying to lighten the mood. When he saw that the tears were starting up again, he turned serious. "Maybe I should talk to him. What'd you think?"  
  
"It's a good idea, if you can reason with him. I'm not asking for his help or his support. I just want him to understand that I only wanted him to know. Know that I am carrying his child. Know that if he--if he wants to be apart of this baby's life, I have no objections."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"No, not like that. He's my best friend and all.. but I don't love him like that."  
  
"Do you think he loves you?"  
  
"What?" I was taken aback. I looked into Harry's eyes and saw that he was serious. Did Ron love me? I asked myself. "Of course not," I voiced out. "Why would he? I mean, how could he? Think about it, Harry. We bicker all the time and get on each other's last nerve. Who could turn that into a loving relationship? We're just friends." I paused. "Friends who are going to have a baby.."

---

**Author's Note** How's this for a first chapter? I am enjoying writing this story. It's a bit different, I think. There won't be much going on to talk about school and classes, it will just focus on Ron and Hermione and the baby. I have the first three chapters written at the moment. Although, I have to make a few slight changes to chapters 2 and 3. I will more than likely update once a week. Let's see, I do plan on finishing this story. And, this time, I am serious. No more of 'I will finish this story' and not doing it. I know how much that pisses my readers off. Terribly sorry. Please review! Thanks! Oh, and if I have the whole conceivement to pregnancy thing mixed up, please forgive me. I have never been pregnant before, so I don't know that much. TONIGHT; MIDNIGHT! PoA! Yes! Although, I couldn't get a ticket into the midnight showing, and now I gotta wait! Boo-who! 


	2. To Keep or Not to Keep

**_One Night Stand_**  
  
_One night of pleasure can lead to a lifetime of pain. One night of lust can lead to a lifetime of love._  
  
**Disclaimer** How many times do I have to type it? Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's. I only own a cardboard sign.  
  
**Chapter 2: _To Keep or Not to Keep_**  
  
Two weeks had gone by since I told Ron I was pregnant. No one knew I was pregnant expect Harry, Ron, and I. I didn't plan on telling anyone else either, until Ron talked to me again. According to Harry, they had had a nice long chat about it. Harry told me Ron broke down. I couldn't imagine Ron crying. I had never seen him cry before. Ever. It was quite impossible to imagine, too. But, nonetheless, Harry had spoken to Ron about what was happening and how he felt about it. Ron had said that he wants to be there for me. He said that he will support me in any way he can. Although, he also said he was scared. He wasn't ready to be a father yet. He didn't know how to be a father?! When Harry told me that, I exploded with rage. I didn't know how to be a mother. What in the hell did Ron think? That I had done this before? Harry insisted he had told Ron that, but somehow, I didn't believe him. Besides, if Ron wanted to support me, why wasn't he talking to me?  
  
Classes had resumed and I had no choice but to get back into the swing of things. I had papers to write, spells to practice, and the N.E.W.T.s to prepare for. They were less than six months away! I still had so much to study, I couldn't let the pregnancy or Ron get in my way. The pregnancy. I would be a little over six months along by then. Having this baby would mess my academic career up for sure. Then, a sinful thought came into my mind. I could get an abortion. It was the perfect way out, but I couldn't do that. For one, I had never taken the short way out. For two, how would I live with myself? And, if by some chance my parents were to find out, they would kill me, not only for having an abortion but for having sex in the first place.  
  
I was on my way back from Arithmancy when the first cramps came. I had been having them since early that morning, but I choose to ignore them. The closer I came to the common room, the more the pain increased. By the time I reached the portrait, I had put on arm around my stomach. I was moaning slowly with the pain, willing it to go away. I threw my Arithmancy book on the floor by the couch and ran to my bedroom door. In less than five seconds, I was on the ground, my face in the toilet. I began to retch, all the while keeping a supporting arm on my stomach. I must have left my door open, because five minutes later, Harry cautiously made his way toward the lavatory, calling my name. I couldn't answer but he heard me.  
  
When he reached the doorway, I looked up at him, all sad and pathetic. Harry sat his books on the counter, and got down on the floor next to me. He pulled my hair back and held it firmly in place with his right hand. A few strands, unfortunately, were already messy, but Harry didn't seem to mind. With his left hand, he rubbed my back up and down, whispering words of kindness, reassuring me it would all be okay. He sat with me for the next few minutes, until I sat up.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem," Harry replied, standing. He opened the linen closet and pulled out a towel and washcloth. He turned on the cold water knob, soaking the washcloth. When the access water was squeezed out, he sat down in front of me, and began to wipe my face. I pulled back, not comfortable with the gesture, and asked Harry if I could do it. He handed me the washcloth and then conquered a glass.  
  
I took the glass of water gratefully and drank it pretty quickly. I had just finished cleaning myself up when another wave of pain came over me. I found my way back to the toilet. This time, Harry caught my hair before it touched the water, and repeated what he had done earlier. This time, when I was finished, Harry smiled at me.  
  
"All done?"  
  
"I think," I answered uncertainly.  
  
"Is this one of the symptoms? Of your pregnancy?"  
  
In truth, I hadn't look at Witches and Pregnancy since I got it from the library. "Um.. I'm not exactly sure." Harry frowned. "But, I have a book!" I told him.  
  
"Ah, a book," Harry said, a slight smile returning. "Of course."  
  
I ran into my room, got on the floor, and retrieved the book from under my bed. A thin line of dust had formed over the cover and I brushed it off. Harry and I sat on the bed, and he looked over the book.  
  
"You got this out of the school library?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I never knew they had stuff like that in there."   
  
"Well, they do."  
  
"Alright," Harry said, taking the book from me. He flipped through the first ten or so pages, looking for the chapter entitled "Month Two." When he found it, he scanned the first page, cleared his throat and began to read. "Alright, it says, 'During your second month of pregnancy, you will experience a bout of morning sickness. Drank more fluids, preferably water, to help. Also, it is important to have your first prenatal visit this month.' Prenatal visit? What's that?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't think about that. Dammit. This means, if I am going to keep the baby, I have no choice but to tell Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"What do you mean 'if'?"   
  
"Sorry. It was just a passing thought. Of course I am going to keep my baby."  
  
"Good." For a brief second, Harry looked thoroughly pissed. I started to think he wanted me to have this baby more than I did. In the past week he had been talking to me more. It could have been because he was the only one, besides Ron, who knew I was pregnant. Maybe he was filling in Ron's absence. I didn't know. All I did know, though, was Harry seemed to forget about all of his problems, and he focused on mine. I was thankful, but as the school year came to a close, I wanted Harry to be on alert for Voldemort, not a harmless baby.  
  
"When do you think I should tell them?" I asked.  
  
"Soon, I think. You shouldn't wait to long."  
  
"If I tell them, I will probably have to write to my parents. They will be furious, Harry. What if they take me out school?"  
  
Harry pulled me into a tight hug. "They won't," he said, rubbing my arm. "Just explain that you need to stay here."

---

That afternoon, once all my classes were over, Harry left me alone in the common room to write a letter to my parents. It took me almost an hour to get the first few sentences. Once I completed that, it took me another twenty minutes to complete the paragraph. But, once I had started, the words just flowed through my arm, into the quill, and onto the parchment. I felt as if I wasn't really writing my parents. The people who had raised me since birth. The people who thought so highly of their daughter. The people who wouldn't believe their eyes when they saw what I had written. When I finally finished, I reread my completed work.  
  
_14 January 1998  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
How are you? I am doing fine, except, there is something that isn't entirely fine. What I am about to tell you is going to come as a shock. I am sorry I have to write it in a letter, but there is no possible way I can tell you in person. I only hope, when I do write it, you will understand and support me. It's not something I wanted. It may just be something that has to help me in life. Who knows? This could be a good thing. At least, that's what I keep telling myself.  
  
I know you have put your total trust in me, and I know I will lose that now. Maybe one day I can gain it back. I have disobeyed you. Please understand it wasn't intended and I regret it ever happened. It shouldn't have. I couldn't help myself though. It's just something that happens to a person, I guess.   
_  
_I am pregnant.  
  
I have been pregnant for about a month and a half. I have only known for about three weeks now. I am so sorry this happened. I am going to keep the baby. As I said, maybe I am supposed to learn something from this experience. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was trying to deny it. I have told the father and now, we are having slight problems. Don't worry, I will work them out with him.  
  
Please, whatever you do, don't take me out of Hogwarts. I only have five and a half months left. I need to finish my magical education. If you take me out, I won't be able to get into a muggle school, and then what will I do with my life? Besides, the baby won't be due until August...  
  
I am going to go see Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey tomorrow.   
  
Always remember I love you, and I didn't ask for this. I am sorry I disappointed you.  
  
I love you,  
  
Hermione   
_  
I wasn't honestly happy with it, but it was the best I could do. I folded the letter, tied a string around it loosely, and sat it on the desk. I prayed they wouldn't be too mad. I sat, staring at a blank piece of parchment, wondering what to do next. I wasn't hungry, so it was useless to go down to dinner. It was probably over by now. As I stared deeper into that parchment, I thought I should let one other person know.  
  
_14 January 1998  
  
Dear Mrs. Weasley  
  
I don't think I have ever written you a letter before. And, I don't particularly fancy writing one under the present circumstances. I know that you have only disliked me at one point in the last seven years, and I hope that will be the only time. I hope that we will still hold a kind of mother/daughter friendship, even after this.  
  
Mrs. Weasley, I am pregnant. I am pregnant with Ron's child.  
  
As I said to my parents, I am sorry. I am so very sorry I have disappointed you. I am sorry Ron disappointed you. Please forgive us both.  
_  
_ I have no choice to but to keep this baby. I want to keep this baby. This baby may be able to teach me something. Please understand.  
  
Again, I am sorry. It would mean a lot if you would support me through these times.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Hermione_  
  
I already knew it would piss Ron off that I was writing his mother. I had to do it though. If I didn't, he wouldn't. Harry could have always written her. Or even Dumbledore. But, I felt better about doing it myself. It somehow lifted one burden off my shoulders. I folded this letter, picked up the one for my parents, and left for the owlery. The sooner I sent the letters, the better I would feel.

---

When I returned to the common room, I found Ginny, Neville, Luna, Harry, and Ron occupying the furniture around the roaring fire. They quieted as I entered. I hung in the shadows, not really wanting to be seen. I wanted to get back to my room, curl up in bed, and go to sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day. Before breakfast I planned to see Dumbledore and during lunch, I would head for the hospital wing. I slowly walked toward my bedroom door, avoiding my friends' gazes.   
  
"I'm tired," I explained, before they could get a word in edgewise.  
  
They didn't say anything as I opened my door, but before I closed it, they all muttered goodnights. When I shut the door, their voices returned to normal, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I had the distinct feeling they were talking about me. I shrugged it off and began to undress. As I did so, I studied my stomach. It didn't look any bigger. I didn't think I had gained any weight either. Maybe an unnoticed pound or two. Once I was washed up and changed into my pajamas, I got under the covers, and opened Witches and Pregnancy. I knew that over the next few months, this would become my bible. I should probably look into getting more books, I told myself.  
  
An hour later, I was in month eight when there was a soft knock at the door. I hesitated, not sure if I should answer or not. I stared at the door as if it were something harmful. For several seconds, I didn't answer. Finally, I decided it very well could be Harry. I closed the book and told the caller to come in. I straightened up in bed and waited for whoever it was to open the door. It was Ron.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," He said softly.  
  
I was shocked to see him. I didn't think he would end up talking to me for quite some time. I only gazed at him perpetually. He hung back, halfway behind the door. He was waiting for me to let him come in farther.  
  
"Hello." My voice was cold.  
  
"Can I--Can I come in?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
Ron still moved slowly, cautiously, from the doorway and into the center of my room. He stood at the foot of my bed, searching my face. I searched his, too, looking for some indication to why he was there. His face was blank, as were his eyes.  
  
"What is it?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you, Hermione."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Hermione, don't get a bloody attitude with me. I came to talk to you about us.." He paused. "..I mean.. the baby."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I talked to Harry."  
  
"I know. He told me."  
  
"What did he say?" Ron hesitated when he asked this. He acted like there was something he didn't want Harry telling me. I made a mental note to ask Harry about it later.  
  
"That you were confused by all this. And, you are not ready to be a father. Frankly, Ron, I am not ready to be a mother. But, it's happening. I am not getting rid of this baby."  
  
"I know," he replied. "I don't want you to have an abortion. It's premature murder. But, I think we need to discuss it."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, we already know you are keeping it, so, let's see. We need to figure out how we are going to tell people."  
  
"I plan on see Dumbledore tomorrow before breakfast, and I need to see Madam Pomfrey. I owled my parents today. I also sent an owl to your mother."  
  
Ron's face turned red with fury. "YOU DID WHAT?"  
  
I mustered what ever strength I had left. "YES! I DID OWL HER! YOU KNOW BLOODY WELL YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT. I WANTED HER TO HEAR IT FROM ONE OF US. WELL, IF YOU DON'T DO IT, THAT LEAVES ME!"  
  
Ron cowered under my glare. He backed up a few steps and frowned. He looked at my angry face and then down at his feet.  
  
"You're right, Hermione. I'm sorry. I hadn't planned on telling my family at all. So, what are we going to do now?"  
  
"Nothing. I guess the best thing to do is wait it out. Go about our day as normally as possible and pretend I'm not pregnant. Like I said, I have to speak to Dumbledore tomorrow. During lunch, I'll head to the hospital wing." I stifled a yawn. "I'm tired, Ron. I'll see you in the morning?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Sweet dreams, Hermione."

---

The next morning, I was up an two hours earlier. I had planned on waking early, but only by an hour. A sharp pain had awoken me from my slumber, and I was in the bathroom in a flash. As I had expected, the morning sickness was back and there was nothing I could do to stop it. This time, I had enough sense to pull my hair back myself. My retching was violent and I couldn't remember a day in my life when I had been as sick. In fact, the last time I had thrown up, I was eight years old. At least that had only been from eating too my cake at my cousin's birthday party.   
  
I was in and out of the shower and in my school robes fifteen minutes before breakfast was to begin. I hurriedly grabbed my school bag, not caring if all my assignments were in it. I rushed through the common room, down the stairs, and found myself in front of the gargoyles guarding the staircase to Dumbledore's office. I searched my brain, trying desperately to remember the password. I couldn't. I did the only thing I could do.  
  
"Um.. Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Chocolate Frogs? Sugar Quill? Drooble's Best Blowing Gum? Umm... Licorice Wand? Oh, come on, Hermione, think! Canary Creams? Pepper Imps? Exploding Bonbons? Oh, I know! Ice mice!"  
  
The gargoyles turned and I watched as a staircase rose from the ground. I didn't wait for it to finish rising. I stood on the third step and I rode on the stairs like they were an escalator. I prayed Dumbledore was in his office. He could have left for breakfast already. I threw my bag down in the hallway and rushed to the door leading to the office. I knocked loudly, muttering under my breath for Dumbledore to hurry. He answered forty seconds later.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, how are you? What brings you to my office so early in the morning?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir, can I talk to you? Privately?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Come in, come in."  
  
I took a sit in front of the desk, as Dumbledore took his place behind it. Dumbledore sat with his elbows on the desktop, his fingers interlaced, facing me. His eyes glittered and he waited for me to speak.  
  
"Professor, there is something I must tell you." I looked around at the portraits of the past headmasters and headmistresses. Most were sleeping, but I caught a few peaking through one eye. This wasn't exactly what I called private, but it would have to do.  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
It was now or never. "I am pregnant, Professor." The few headmasters that were awake tsked.   
  
Dumbledore blinked once. "Pregnant?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes, sir." A murmur from the surrounding portraits.   
  
"I see." He paused. "May I ask who the father is?"  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
"It isn't Mister Potter, is it?"  
  
"No, sir. It's Ron's."  
  
"Mr. Weasley's?"  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"I hope he knows, yes?"  
  
"He does, sir."  
  
"Have you seen Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"No, sir. I was planning on it today. During lunch. I wanted to speak with you first."  
  
"Yes, yes, I understand." He rested his head on his hands.  
  
"I am not going to be expelled, am I?"  
  
Again, he paused. "No, Miss Granger. Not now. But, you have to understand that it shouldn't have happened. It is frowned upon in this school. That is why we have the safety precautions in each tower. Of course, it is possible to get away with something like this in the Heads' rooms."   
  
I blushed. "I won't lose my title, will I?"  
  
"Truthfully, you should. You wouldn't make a very good role model. Although, we have never had something like this happen to the Head Girl. But, with only four months left, I am afraid it is too late to find a replacement. Besides, we have never had a Head Girl with so much leadership before." His eyes twinkled. "How long have you been pregnant?"  
  
"A month and a half."  
  
"You are sure of this?"  
  
"Yes." I blushed again. "It only happened one time."  
  
"Very well. Go see Madam Pomfrey at lunch. We will discuss this again soon."  
  
I nodded and made my way out of the office. At the moment, I was so afraid of losing my title as Head Girl. I had worked so hard for it, I didn't want it taken away, just like that. I grabbed my bag and slowly descended the stairs. Suddenly, keeping this baby seemed like a terrible idea and I reconsidered the option of abortion. My brain argued with my heart all the way down to breakfast, until my heart finally won. Whatever changes this baby brought to my life, I would deal with it. I would create a life around my child, for my child.

---

**Author's Note** Thanks for all the reviews! I really am thankful for what readers I still have. And, I have a poll for this story. We will vote on the gender of the baby. How does that sound? Corny? Yes, I know. But, I can't decide if I want it to be a boy or a girl, so I figured I would ask you. Please just leave a B or G at the end of your review! Or, that could just be your review, whatever. Thanks again. Oh, and if my characters are a bit OOC, so sorry. This is so un-Hermione-ish. Actually, I think my story is a bit un-Harry Potter-ish. Enjoy, anyway! 


	3. It'll All Be Okay

**_One Night Stand_**  
  
_One night of pleasure can lead to a lifetime of pain. One night of lust can lead to a lifetime of love._  
  
**Disclaimer** I hate repeating myself over and over again, especially when what I am repeating is something I don't want to admit in the first place. I do not, have not, and will not own Harry Potter in this lifetime and more than likely any other.  
  
**Chapter 3: _It'll All Be Okay_**  
  
The Great Hall was slowly emptying out when I arrived. I rushed to the Gryffindor table and took my sit next to Ginny. Harry and Ron were both watching me from across the table. Ginny looked up from her bacon and looked at them. She gave them questioning looks and then looked at me. Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion and I gave her a smile while dishing some eggs on my plate. As I brought the fork closer to my mouth, I felt as if Harry, Ron, and Ginny were closing in on me. I tried ignoring them and concentrating on my food, but the pressure was terrible. I finally put my fork down and sighed.  
  
"What is it?" I directed at Ginny.  
  
"You have been acting weird lately." She looked at Harry. "As have you. And, you, Ron. I want to know what's going on."  
  
"Nothing's going on," I said in barely a whisper.  
  
"I'm sure," Ginny replied sarcastically. "Fine," she said, turning to her brother. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"  
  
Ron didn't say anything. He sat still, his eyes unmoving, expression blank. Ginny's face was twisted with fury and her temper was ten times worst than that of Mrs. Weasley's. I gulped a couple of times and cleared my throat. I had already told my parents, her mother and brother, and Harry knew too. It wouldn't be long before I would have to tell her, too. Besides, how could I leave Ginny out? Especially since in the last year she had become a better friend to me than Harry and Ron ever were. I swallowed one last time and turned to face Ginny head on.  
  
"I can't tell you here."  
  
"Why not?" Her voice hinted disappointment.  
  
"No one should know."  
  
"But they do?" Ginny accused Harry and Ron.  
  
I nodded meekly. "And Professor Dumbledore, your mother, and my parents."  
  
"I see."  
  
I sighed. "Fine, Ginny, I'll tell you here. But, it's a secret and this must not get out to anyone."  
  
Ginny laughed. "Do you know how many secrets I have had to keep since I was born? You can tell me anything."  
  
I first looked around to make sure no one was watching. Everyone had either left or was to busy with their food and friends to notice. I brought my head real close to Ginny's. My mouth was so close to Ginny's ear, I was certain not even Harry and Ron would be able to hear my words.  
  
"I'm pregnant, Gin."  
  
I pulled back quickly to see Ginny's reaction. Her mouth was open in pure shock and she had to blink quite a few times before she spoke again.  
  
"You're what?" she whispered.  
  
I didn't repeat myself, but nodded. Ginny followed with a nod of her own and a shake of her head.   
  
"Who?" she mouthed.   
  
My eyes darted to Ron and back to Ginny again. If possible, her mouth opened even wider.   
  
"No." Her voice was so loud, a few of the remaining professors at the Head table turned to see what was going on.  
  
"Yes," I whispered.  
  
"No," she repeated.  
  
"Hey, we really should be heading off to class," Harry interrupted.  
  
I nodded and stood, leaving a shocked Ginny at the breakfast table to gather her thoughts.

---

My mind wondered all throughout History of Magic. Professor Binns's lecture bored me as usual. If possible, this lecture was more boring then any other lecture I had heard in the past seven years. My quill was held lazily in my right hand, resting on a blank piece of parchment. Halfway through the double period, Ron slid a folded piece of parchment toward me. I had never accepted a note in class. Not that anyone had every passed me one, but that's beside the point. I looked at Binns and back at Ron. He nodded, telling me to take it. After several minutes, I did.**_How you feeling?_**  
  
_You wrote me to ask how I was feeling? I'm fine._  
  
**_You sure?_**  
  
_Why wouldn't I?_  
  
**_I dunno. I guess I am just a little paranoid. Are you scared?_**  
  
_Of the pregnancy? A little. I am more afraid of what will happen when this baby is born. What are we going to do, Ron?_   
  
**_We'll make our way through it. I promise. Like you told me, we'll take it one day at a time. Remember, I'll be here for you._**  
  
_I know you will. Be honest with me, okay? How exactly do you feel about this? About becoming a father when you are eighteen. And how.. how do you feel about me? About me being the mother of your first child.___   
  
After passing the note back to Ron, I didn't receive a reply for quite some time. I kept looking up at him, but each time I did, he was facing forward. I decided to take some notes from the lecture. Knowing Binns, at least thirty percent of what he was saying would come up on an upcoming test, many even our N.E.W.T.s final. I wondered vaguely why I hadn't dumped this class in fifth year. Oh, yeah, I needed it. I scribbled down a few words here and there. With twenty minutes until the bell, the folded letter landed on top on my notes.**_I can't really explain it, Hermione. It's hard. I'll admit, when you first told me, I didn't want to believe it. I will only be eighteen when this child is born. You'll only be seventeen. I think the real question is how do you feel? Now that I think about it, I am excited about having a child. I am nervous too. What if it doesn't like me? As for you being the mother, I wouldn't have it any other way._****__**   
  
I stared at the last sentence of what Ron had written. _As for you being the mother, I wouldn't have it any other way._ What did it mean? I hated this. I understood things when it came to books, but emotions and feelings drew a complete blank in my mind. I didn't know what to answer to that. I reread it several times, hoping something would come to me. I smiled when I got to the part about him being excited. This meant that he wouldn't be resentful. I couldn't help but imagine Ron being a father. It was difficult though. When you don't see someone show much compassion toward his own family, you couldn't see them with a baby in their arms. Seeing myself as a mother was even harder._How do I feel? Let's see. I'm positively frightened. I didn't want to have children until I was at least twenty five. This is one too many years too soon. I can't see myself as a mother. You're worried the baby won't like you? How do you think I feel? This is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done. I already can't stand the pain. It's a good thing I'm seeing Pomfrey in less than twenty minutes.   
_  
**_It'll be okay, Hermione. It'll all be okay._****__**   
  
I smiled at Ron once I read his response. I wanted to believe everything would be okay, but I just couldn't. I had to tell myself I would try though. If he believed everything would be fine, and Harry believed everything would be fine, I had to try and believe everything would be fine.  
  
When Binns released us two minutes before the bell, the majority of the class headed for their common rooms or to lunch. Harry, Ron, and I were the last to leave the History of Magic classroom. We paused outside the door and Harry offered to take my books to the common room so I could head for the hospital wing. I gratefully accepted his offer. I then watched Ron and Harry head up the stairs, and I went down the stairs.  
  
Madam Pomfrey wasn't in site when I opened the door. I stood quiet for a moment, looking around for her. There was no one in the main wing, and as I walked around to the office, my footsteps were the only sound made. I knocked cautiously on the office door and waited for a response. Madam Pomfrey didn't seem at all surprise to see me. Dumbledore had probably informed her that I would be by to see her. By the way her eyes lingered on my stomach, I was certain the professor had told her why.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Good, good. You've been pregnant for a month and a half, yes?"  
  
"December fourth, ma'am."  
  
"Yes, that's almost exactly a month and a half. Alright, come into my office and let's get started."  
  
I followed her into the brightly lit office and sat in the chair against the wall as she instructed.  
  
"You're parents have been notified, yes?" I nodded. "Your parents are muggles?" I nodded again. "Very well. Hopefully, you would know if anyone in your family has any diseases?"   
  
"None that I know of."  
  
"We will go on that today. Of course, I will have to contact them to get a bit of the family history. And the father, yes?"  
  
At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Great, I thought, just what I need now, someone to find me here, talking about pregnancy. Madam Pomfrey stood to answer the door and I was surprised to find Ron the caller. He smiled sheepishly at me and then looked at Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"I'm the father, Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"I see, I see. Well, I am sure you heard us. Do you know of any diseases in your family?"  
  
"A great-great aunt of mine had cancer."  
  
"She was the only one?"  
  
"I believe."  
  
"Okay, then. That shouldn't hinder the baby's health. Usually, if there is a long line of it, then we would have something to worry about. Let's see, your parents have been told as well?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"I should contact them sometime soon, also."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Alright, Miss Granger, if you would come with me, I have to run a few tests. You, Mr. Weasley, are to stay right here," she added, when Ron tried to follow me. I looked at him and nodded, agreeing with the nurse. Ron nodded reluctantly, and sat in my discarded chair.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, I was seated once again in that chair, Ron standing behind me, hands on my shoulders. Madam Pomfrey was behind her desk, looking over the results of my blood and urine tests. She was muttering under her breath. I listened closely, trying to catch anything she may not tell me.  
  
"Hermione Granger, five feet, five inches, one hundred and thirty seven pounds. Normal blood pressure. Blood type O," she stopped her muttering. "Everything seems to check out okay, Miss Granger. Although, am I right in saying you have a cat?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"I advise against changing the cat's litter. The chemicals in the litter can cause birth effects. Even," she added, when I tried to protest, "with magic."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"When is the baby's due date?" Ron asked. I had forgotten once again he was with me.  
  
"Oh, yes. I would say the baby will be born around August twenty-seventh."  
  
"August twenty-seventh," Ron repeated.   
  
"That's all, then. Miss Granger, I expect you to follow those diet and exercise charts I gave you. See me again sometime next week and we will do an ultrasound."  
  
"Thank you."

---

Next morning brought a return owl from Mrs. Weasley. I was afraid to open it. When the owl dropped it onto the table, I was thankful the envelope wasn't red. I stared at it and not ten seconds later, Harry, Ron, and Ginny had their eyes on it as well. My fingers shook as I reached for it. Ginny, who was sitting next to me, slid in closer to read over my shoulder. It was then that I noticed the letter was addressed to Ron and I both. I pointed this out to Ginny, who then stood, walked around the table and told Ron rather pointedly, to "get his ass over there." Ron slowly made his way around and took the seat on my left. When I couldn't bring myself to open the letter, I shoved it in Ron's hands and took a deep breath as he opened it. He carefully unfolded the letter and both of our eyes trailed over Mrs. Weasley's neat handwriting._16 January 1998  
  
Dearest Hermione and Ronald,  
  
I won't deny that this piece of news both shocked and disappointed me. This wasn't something I would ever of thought to happen. Of course, I am upset, but since there is nothing I can do to prevent it, I will accept it. Arthur and I have agreed to support you both.  
  
There isn't much to say on this matter. I would've preferred to talk to you both in person, but seeing as there is no possible way to see you again until June, I will settle for a letter.   
_  
_I agree with the decision to keep the baby, but you both need to be prepared for the challenges ahead. I won't tell you it will be easy, and I won't tell you it will be hard. Basically, it will be whatever you make it.  
  
Hermione, keep your head up high. You are strong and I know you will make a wonderful mother.  
  
Ron, you take care of Hermione. I don't want to hear that you are treating her badly.  
  
Keep me notified on what happens. Also, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me.  
  
With all my love,  
  
Molly__   
  
_  
When I finished, I sighed a sigh of relief. Ron looked up at me and smiled. I could tell he was as surprised as I was. Mrs. Weasley wasn't terribly mad or disappointed. I was glad she supported us. Since I hadn't received a return owl from my parents, I knew they were taking longer to calm down. I just prayed they would be as accepting as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ron had passed the letter across the table to Harry and Ginny and they were just finishing it up. Harry folded the parchment up and looked at Ron and I. He had this peculiar look in his eyes. A small smile played across his lips until Ron finally shook a hand in front of Harry's face. I laughed along with Ginny when Harry jumped with surprise.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were acting funny," Ron stated.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Staring off into space with a funny look on your face," Ginny replied, giggling.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" I asked him.  
  
"Oh, nothing," he said, picking up his schoolbag. "I'll see you in Herbology." With that, he rushed out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What was that all about?" questioned Ginny.  
  
"No idea."

---

Harry barely made it to Herbology. He made it with about ten seconds to spare, just as Professor Sprout was closing the door to Greenhouse Four. Harry took his usual spot between me and Ron and dropped his schoolbag. The smile on his face was even larger then before and I wondered what was going on in his twisted mind. Before I could ask what he was up to, Professor Sprout pulled out a large, ugly bush and began speaking. She told us that there was a smaller bush under our stations and to pull them out. After telling us to get into pairs (I with Ron, Harry with Neville Longbottom), she asked us what plant it was. I couldn't help but raise my hand.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Udimon," I replied. "It helps cure chicken pox and mussels."  
  
"Correct. Ten points to Gryffindor. Udimon roots are also used in some sleeping potions. Today, we will be picking the leaves from the stems and peeling them for St. Mungo's. Get started."  
  
Ron and I had trouble picking the leaves from the bush. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. Whereas a two year old could easily take a handful of leaves and pull on a normal muggle bush, two seventeen year olds were having trouble taking one leaf. The leaves seemed to hold onto the stems for dear life. When Seamus asked if we could just use a knife, Professor Sprout replied that the knife would only damage the stem, preventing new leaves from growing. Finally, some twenty minutes later, Ron and I had a quarter of the bushes' leaves in our bucket.  
  
"Do you know what's up with Harry," I asked in an undertone.  
  
"No," Ron said, turning his head to look at Harry, who was having trouble with one leaf in particular. "Wonder what's up. Whatever it is, he must have had a brainstorm."  
  
"Maybe," I said. "But, I don't like that smile on his face. He only looks like that when he is conspiring. And I have a feeling he is conspiring against us."  
  
At the end of the lesson, Harry pulled Ron away from me to tell him something. I started to follow after them, but Harry told me he needed to talk to Ron alone. Two minutes later, Ron come up next to me, a frown sported on his face. I gave him a questioning look and he returned with a look that read 'Don't Ask.' I pressed him more, wanting to know what was up. He finally sighed and told me that Harry wanted to meet him in his room at seven. I asked what about, but Ron said Harry wouldn't say, but that it was for his benefit. Ron and I both shrugged and then reunited with the other Gryffindors would were making their way to Care of Magical Creatures.   
  
After we made it about a quarter of the way, I was shot with another wave of morning sickness. I hadn't had it in three days and here it comes, right in the middle of the grounds, the nearest bathroom too far away. I dropped my books and ran to the edge of the forest. I made it just in time. Unfortunately, my classmates ran to see what was up, and the Slytherins, seeing the commotion, turned and came over as well. So there I was, puking in the trees, and behind me Malfoy making one nasty remark after another. Before anyone knew what was happening, Ron jumped from my side, and jumped on top of Malfoy. Hagrid came running over from his hut and pulled Malfoy to his feet, just as Harry was helping Ron to his.  
  
"I'm starting to wonder, Weasel," Malfoy sneered, breaking from Hagrid's grip, "if you consider the Mudblood as something more than a friend." I looked up from my spot on the ground and watched as Ron's face turned scarlet.

---

**Author's Note** Once again, thanks for all the positive reviews. I already have 18 for the first two chapters! That means a bunch to me. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this story. This is a R/Hr fic for all who were wondering. Sorry if my story seems to skip from past to present tense. I try my hardest to work on that. Oh, I saw PoA yesterday. It was good. And for all who saw it, did you notice anything about Harry's scar? Oh, one last thing, I am going out of town Sunday and won't be back til Friday. I doubt I will have the next chapter completed and edited by Saturday to post. I may go over my weekly update, but it will be updated A.S.A.P! 


	4. The Baby Doll Bond

**One Night Stand**  
  
_One night of pleasure can lead to a lifetime of pain. One night of lust can lead to a lifetime of love._  
  
**Disclaimer** Harry Potter is not mine. I do own the many posters on my wall of Rupert Grint, though! And the background collage of Rupert on my computer. Haha.  
  
**Chapter 4: The Baby Doll Bond**  
  
February fifteenth found me altering my clothes, robes, and cloaks. I was standing in front of the full length mirror, modeling a pair of jeans Ginny had handed me. The size was finally right, but it did not hide my slowing growing pudge. Ginny then handed me my school robes to put on. Thankfully, the robes (as well as my cloak) covered my stomach. I wondered how long this would work. The goal was to hide my stomach for as long as possible to avoid gossip. Once June thirtieth arrived, I didn't have anything to worry about. Next weekend was the next Hogsmeade visit and I would be able to buy clothes that were my size and maybe larger robes for when my stomach grew. Thinking about the village reminded me that Ron's eighteenth birthday was in two weeks.   
  
"Have you gotten Ron anything for his birthday?" I asked Ginny, hoping she could give me an idea.   
  
"Not yet." _Damn._ "I was thinking of a broomstick servicing kit, though. You remember, like the one you gave Harry for his thirteenth birthday. Fred and George are getting him a Lightning4000. My gift will just correspond I guess."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"Have you gotten him anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Any ideas?"  
  
"None at all," I sighed. "You got any?"  
  
"This is me we're talking about, Hermione, do I ever have any ideas? In a way I got my gift idea from you. What about something to do with the Cannons?"  
  
"Nah. Harry's spoken to Dumbledore and there's a match the day before. They're allow to go."  
  
"So why not a shirt or hat?"  
  
"Harry brought him a hat a few years back and I got him a shirt last year."  
  
"This is hard."  
  
"Really, Gin!" I didn't hide my sarcasm.  
  
"Sorry," Ginny replied, rolling her eyes. "I don't know what to tell you."  
  
"It doesn't help that he will hardly speak to me. When he does he always starts with 'Are you alright?' It's a bit annoying, really. Otherwise, he won't say two words to me."  
  
"Ron's a prick."  
  
"Not always," I muttered.  
  
"Yes, always," retorted Ginny. "Anyways, still no word from your parents?"  
  
With this simple sentence, my eyes began to water. I had written my parents four more times since my first letter, none to bring a reply. I feared the worse and I was sure they would never speak to me again. Madam Pomfrey had sent an owl to them after I had had my first ultrasound to ask about medical history. They replied, told her that there was no line of diseases, but did not ask how I was doing. It was unbelievable, me being their only child and all. I prayed each night that they would find it in their hearts to forgive me and welcome me back with open arms. Since a month had already past, I didn't think they would change their minds.  
  
"No. I think they disowned me."  
  
"They didn't. Now, here, take this," she said, handing me my school uniform.

* * *

It was a week before Ron's birthday and I was still failing at retrieving a present. It didn't help that I didn't have any time whatsoever. Certain professors had every seventh year from here to China weighed down with extra N.E.W.T.s work. To complete every single assignment given took an average of five hours. This kept even me up until ten o'clock at night. I was still very sleepy and slept every opportunity I had. These opportunities didn't come very often. I was trying to keep up appearances as to not raise any suspicion. My morning sickness had subsided to a minimum of once or twice every two weeks. I still had many mood swings that didn't make things better. Friday I had snapped at Professor McGonagall, losing Gryffindor House ten points. After class I apologized, trying to make an excuse around my pregnancy. She forgave me, but a nagging voice told me she knew the whole story.Harry, Neville, and I were sitting around the Heads' Common Room. I was curled up in the large armchair, devouring my all time favorite childhood story, Matilda. Harry and Neville were in the middle of their seventh game of Wizard's Chess. As I was about to start the chapter entitled "Bruce Bogtrotter and the Cake," Ron burst into the common room, returning from his fifth and final detention for fighting with Malfoy. His expression was all but pleasant as he took a seat next to Neville on the couch. He sighed in relief and immediately started offering Neville tips on where to send his Knight. Neville tried his best to ignore Ron, which only made him lose, again. While Harry sat up the board for another game, I thought I would have another go at Ron.  
  
"So, um, Ron," I began, sitting down my book. Ron turned in my direction and let out an "Uh-huh." I rolled my eyes and continued. "I was wondering, what do you want for you birthday?"  
  
"I told you, Hermione, why do you have to be so stubborn? Nothing!"  
  
"But, Ron," I whined, "it's your eighteenth birthday. It's special. You have to want something."  
  
"Nothing," he insisted, "nope, nada, no."  
  
I pouted, but Ron turned away from me and began playing chess. Harry and I exchanged looks. Harry shrugged and smiled, the mysterious glint in his eyes.

* * *

Over the next week, I turned the tables and decided to give Ron the cold shoulder. Not that it mattered, he avoided me at all costs. My only companion was Ginny, who kept chanting, "I'm gonna know what the baby is, I'm gonna know what the baby is." Tuesday, I had seen Madam Pomfrey, who had informed Ginny that she would know the baby's gender in the next month. I was also told that my baby was healthy and all looked to be order. I was still told to follow the diet and exercise charts given to me. The exercise was fine, but it was hard to follow the diet. Certain foods were not always offered during meals. Harry eventually went to the kitchens where he gave Dobby a copy of my food chart, and he made sure that whatever I needed, was sent to exactly where I was sitting. Lucky for me, no one noticed I was eating different foods, or maybe it was because I would always sit away from the other students of my house. Harry, Ron, and I had done this enough during the years, no one ever questioned us.   
  
On Friday morning, I was surprised to look up from my toast and jam to see Hedwig flying toward me, letter in tow. The letter fell face down in front of me and I cautiously picked it up. _**Hermione Jane Granger**_ was written across the envelope in my mother's neat handwriting. My eyes widened and I looked around me. I was sitting alone, having gone to breakfast early. I waited several minutes, hoping to see one of my friends walk through the doors of the Great Hall. I wanted, no needed, someone here with me while I read the letter from my parents. I felt sure I was disowned and would never be allowed back into my home again. Just as I was unfolding the letter, Ron took the seat across from me and grabbed a piece of toast._27 February 1998  
  
Hermione,  
  
Let me apologize for taking so long to reply to your letter, things have been busy. Well, actually, the truth is, I didn't know what to say. I still don't. But, you deserve to know how your father and I feel. We are both greatly disappointed and very angry. I always thought I wouldn't have to say, "Hermione's pregnant," until you were at least twenty-two. But, Hermione, your seventeen years old! We have come to the decision that we will not financially support you. Which means, you can't come live back home. We feel that this was your mistake, so you have to take care of it yourself. We will not help you. Don't come crying to us when you don't know what to do. But, remember, you are our daughter, and we will love you always.  
  
Love,  
  
Your Mother_

_  
_  
The relief I had felt when I read the first sentence vanished and was replaced with resentment. Me, being their only daughter, their only child, and they didn't want to help me in any way whatsoever. Angry tears stinged my eyes as I folded the letter into squares. My mother had never been a harsh person, but her words spelled 'harsh' over and over again. Again, I reminded myself that it could be worse. They may not be supporting me, but they weren't disowning me. I still had a family, I just didn't have a place to live after school. _Oh God_, I thought, _I can't support myself, how am I to support a newborn baby?_ The clinking of a goblet brought my attention to the person sitting across from me. Ron was carelessly refilling his goblet of pumpkin juice, a mouth full of food. It only angered me more to know that he wasn't speaking to me and I was carrying his child. For a moment, I wondered if I was being selfish. In a way I was, but wasn't Ron at fault also?  
  
"Who's that from?" Ron said, swallowing.  
  
"My mother," I replied, my voice a bit cold.  
  
Ron dropped his fork and turned his full attention on me, "Really?"  
  
I nodded, unable to speak through my sobbing. Ron studied my face for a moment, and I knew he was unsure of how to handle the situation. _He's not ready to have a child. He can barely get his emotions together._ I let the tears flow, clutching the letter in my hand. Slowly, I began to shake. I grabbed my school bag, threw the letter in my plate, stood, and ran off crying. I didn't even turn back as Ron started after me, screaming and calling my name all the way up to my room.

* * *

The week passed rather slowly for me. I stayed in my room most of the time, depressed and sulking. I only showed up for two classes; Potions, where Snape was giving a very crucial pre-N.E.W.T.s exam and Astrometry, for a review. Otherwise, I stayed curled up in a tight ball on my bed, sleeping for a good twenty hours. Harry checked on me three times a day, morning, lunch break, and before he went to bed. I had locked Ginny out of my room. I didn't want to see her, or get any of her advice. I wanted to be alone to my thoughts. My thoughts haunted me, but in a way they were comforting. They drove me insane, but kept me the sanest I have ever been. Of course, my dreams were even more frightening, most resulting in me murdering Ron with an ordinary pair of kitchen scissors.   
  
Saturday morning I mustered up the strength to get out of my bed. I was going to go down to breakfast for the first time since my mother's letter. I hadn't been eating well, and my stomach rumbled in protest with every move I made. I carelessly threw on some clothes after my short shower. The oversized black sweatshirt I was wearing hid my stomach well. I made a mental note to ask Madam Pomfrey if there was anything to hide my pregnancy. Before I left, I wanted to see if Harry was awake so I could have someone to walk down with. As I neared his bedroom door, I noticed it was open a crack. Two voices were carried into the common room for me to hear, loud and clear.  
  
"Ron, if you really care for her, you will stick to this, understand?"  
  
"Yes, but, Harry-"  
  
"No buts! You agreed to this, you are going to follow through."  
  
I cautiously dared a peek. Harry was leaning against his bed post, Ron standing in front of him, cradling a _baby_? Held gingerly in his arms was what looked to be a small baby doll. As Ron opened his mouth to speak again, the baby began to cry softly.  
  
"Dammit, not again," Ron groaned, shh-ing the doll. He rocked the baby back and forth for several seconds until it quieted again. "What I don't understand is why we have to do it this way."  
  
"The least you can do is try," Harry stated matter-of-factly. "You have endlessly told me you want to help Hermione in anyway you can. It doesn't help that I know you fancy her. Don't try to deny it, because I know you do. Frankly, I think you should just tell her and get it over with. Who knows, maybe she fancies you, too."  
  
_ Did Harry just say Ron fancies me?_ I moved steadily closer.   
  
"But why do I have to use a baby doll?"  
  
"Have many times do I have to bloody tell you? It's the closest thing to a real baby we have. Now, I want to see you change her. I put all the changing supplies in the my bottom left drawer."  
  
"Yes, Sir!" Ron sat the doll down on Harry's bed, heading for the desk.  
  
"Now, Ron," Harry lectured, eyes on the bed. "Never leave a child unsupervised."  
  
"You're standing right there!"  
  
"I won't always be here," mocked Harry.  
  
Ron sigh, clearly pissed. "Bloody prat," I heard him mutter. He turned on his heel, picked up the baby (causing it to cry again), and went to get the nappies and wipes.   
  
"I heard that."  
  
Ron shrugged. As he lay the baby down on the bed again and started to get the "fresh" nappie ready, he spoke again. "How do you know so much about childcare?"  
  
"Long story, and believe me, you don't want to hear it. I'll be back in a second, I want to go change before the match."  
  
When Harry shut the door to his bathroom, Ron finished and picked the child up. "You know, taking care of you isn't so bad. I may not be the best father, but at least I will have some idea of what I am doing. I just hope Hermione is proud of me. Harry's right, if I want any kind of a chance with her, I need to shape up." He smiled down at the doll and proceeded to rock it to sleep.  
  
I backed away from the door in a sort of trance. Here I was, being thoroughly pissed with Ronald Weasley and he was learning to be a good father. I couldn't believe my eyes or my ears. It was the most unselfish thing I had ever seen in my life. The tears that I had thought were gone formed slowly beneath my lids and I sighed heavily. Ron's words echoed in my head. _Harry's right, if I want any kind of a chance with her, I need to shape up._ In my opinion, he was shaping up quite nicely, and I had finally found the perfect birthday gift.

* * *

**Author's Note** A bit shorter than I would have liked. This chapter took me forever and an eternity to write. Very difficult, and I couldn't even produce a good chapter. Not one of my favorites, I can tell you that. I had Chapter 4 all planned out and then I had a brain freeze and forgot it all. The letter from Hermione's parents displeased me greatly. Sorry. Also, the whole baby doll scene didn't turn out as I had hoped. Oh well, maybe one day I will get a brainstorm and come back to do some major editing. One last thing, for any of those interested, my story "I Can't Help But Feel" has been updating, courtesy of my best friend. She is the one finishing it for me. Check it out if you ever get the chance. Thanks! Want to make my day? (Probably not, but it may make your day, you never know.) You can by reviewing.


	5. Perfect the Way You Are

**_

* * *

One Night Stand_**  
  
_One night of pleasure can lead to a lifetime of pain. One night of lust can lead to a lifetime of love._  
  
**Disclaimer** Since JK is having all this HPB stuff, I obviously don't own Harry Potter.  
  
**Chapter 5:** **_Perfect the Way You Are_**  
  
I quickly made my way down to the Great Hall. Nothing could bring me from my cloud in the sky, not even the hushed whispers that followed me to the Gryffindor table. I knew what everyone was saying. I hadn't been in the public eye for a week and the rumor wheel was started up again. Finding Ginny at the far end of the table wasn't hard, and I made a beeline for her, dodging some Ravenclaw second years. I plopped down in front of her and smiled warmly. Not bothering with any 'good mornings,' I started to explain my birthday idea in a low voice. Knowing Ron for six and a half years taught me something rather important. If he wasn't to do it, I had to. I couldn't sit around and wait for Ron to ask me out._ I_ was going to ask _him _out. Ginny waited patiently for me to finish and then put in her two cents.  
  
"So, you're really going to ask him out?"  
  
"Yes," I beamed.  
  
"Well," Ginny hesitated. My heart sank.  
  
"You don't think he'll say yes," I stated.  
  
"It's not that -- maybe --" An evil smile spread across Ginny's face. It reminded me of the looks Lavender and Parvati would get last year, when they wanted to 'make me over.' _Oh, great._ "We should guarantee he says yes."  
  
My eyes narrowed. "How?"  
  
"Let's see.. I have this great eye shadow --"  
  
"No."  
  
Come on, Hermione, just a little make-up."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Her-mi-o-ne.." Ginny pleaded.  
  
"Ginny, no. I have not and will not put that stuff on my face."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Fine." Ginny crossed her arms under her bosom and stared on defiantly. Her actions confirmed my suspicions that in every year, there was at least one fashion guru. Being that Ginny was my best gal pal, I conceded and threw my toast onto the table.  
  
"Just a little make-up."  
  
"Oh, thank you! And, I have the cutest outfit --" I cut her off.  
  
"Ginny," I said, my eyes darting to my stomach.  
  
"Oh, right." She lost her smile, but it brightened again as she began to describe all of the things she could do for my appearance. Harry had arranged for a party in the Gryffindor common room after the game. That, Ginny had said, was when I would impress Ron with my looks, and afterward, I would make my move. She sent me away to find my prettiest set of dress robes and said she would meet me in her dorm in a hour. I didn't have to find the dress robes. While in Hogsmeade, I had found an absolutely lovely pair of dress robes for half price. The moment I saw them, I knew they were for me. The set was the last on the rack. A breathtaking shade of midnight blue, they were a size larger than my normal size. But, that didn't matter to me. Something was pulling me to those robes. _This_, I thought, _must be it_.  
  
When in my room, I went straight to my closet and pulled them from the hanger. I laid them on the bed, and began to undress. I wanted to see how they looked on me. How I felt in them. I never did try them on in the shop, despite the shop owner's pleads to let her mend it to my fit. I didn't see it necessary, and altering the robes meant exposing my stomach. Having the right fit wasn't worth letting my secret out. Before pulling the robes over my head, I put my right hand on my stomach and smiled. My pregnancy pudge was finally starting to take shape. I still marveled over the fact that in six months time, I would be a mother. And Ron would be a father. I quickly shook the thoughts from my head and pulled the dress robes on. When I turned to face the mirror, I gasped.  
  
I looked.. there was no other word for it.. _wonderful_. I hadn't felt truly beautiful since the Yule Ball when I looked stunning in my periwinkle-blue robes. Thinking about the ball made me remember my first awkward feelings for Ron. I told myself they weren't there -- Ron was merely a friend. But as the years passed, I saw that I viewed him and Harry differently. Surely, I could not feel one thing for Harry, and another for Ron, and called them both friends. The first person I told my feelings to were Anabelle, my childhood friend. She didn't know anything of my magical background, only that I went away to school each year. The summer after fifth year was the last time I spoke to her. But, I still remember her advice: _If it feels right in your heart, you mustn't question it, Hermione. You are too critical. You have to take chances every once and a while. Grab the bull by the horns!_ Taking chances. If only she knew of the chances I had taken since I was eleven. In a way, she was right, though. The last chance I had taken with Ron was befriending him. Well, not counting when you shagged him, my brain reminded me. Oh, if Anabelle could see the chance I had taken this time.  
  
Clearing my mind of all thoughts, I removed the dress robes and started off to Ginny's room. I decided to take the robes with me, so I could get Ginny's opinion of them. I was sure she would like them, after all, I had seen a similar pair in Ginny's closet, a present from Fred and George for her sixteenth birthday. On my way to the Gryffindor Tower, I thought of the way Ron would look when he saw me. I imagined a big smile and the words, "You look beautiful, Hermione." I saw the way he looked at the other girls of Hogwarts. The ones with the fitted robes, elegant hair, and faces covered in make-up, making them irresistible to the male population. If I looked like them when Ginny was finished, I was sure to get the approval from Ron.

* * *

"Wow."  
  
There was no real word to describe how I looked. Although I did not know what Ginny had done, I knew that she had worked a real wonder. My robes looked wonderful, of course, I had figured they would. My hair, which Ginny had first straighten, was now twisted on the top of my head. The flowers she had wrapped around the bun were perfect. For my make-up, I had to wondered why I didn't wear it. It wasn't so bad. The shade of lipstick Ginny had chosen was barely noticeable, but it changed my lips in such a way I wanted to continue to apply it, day in and day out. The shimmering rogue brought out my cheek bones and I smiled in delight. My eyes had to be my best feature. A glittery silver eye shadow was applied on my eyelids and the dark black mascara heightened my eyelashes. I had drawn the line at eyeliner, but in the end, even Ginny agreed with me it wasn't necessary.  
  
"Thank you, Ginny," I breathed.  
  
Ginny hid a smirk that clearly read "I told you so." She settled for a polite, "You're welcome."  
  
I admired myself in the mirror once more and turned to Ginny.  
  
"Well," Ginny clapped her hands together, "Harry and Ron should be arriving in ten minutes time. What else?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'What else?' Isn't this enough?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
I sighed. I thought I looked breathtaking.  
  
"Alright, get on your shoes," ordered Ginny.  
  
"Slave driver," I muttered. Ginny laughed.  
  
"You stay here. I'll go keep watch and come get you when they're here." I nodded.  
  
When Ginny left, I became very nervous. I smooth my robes frantically and patted the top of my head, making sure it was still in place. I almost jumped out of my skin when Ginny opened the door, signaling to come on. I took a deep breath and followed Ginny slowly down the girl's staircase. Ginny ran ahead and hid behind a couch. I was to stay on the third step of the staircase, wait until the portrait hole opened, and finally make my entrance after "Surprise" was yelled. I listened as Harry and Ron climbed through.  
  
"I still can't believe they lost," Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Again," added Harry, laughing.  
  
"Shut up, Harry."  
  
Silence ensued, and then --  
  
"SURPRISE!!" My heart raced.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Ron," I said, descending the last few steps, and coming face to face with Ron.  
  
"Hermi--" He stopped, a look of shock and horror on his face. I stared. "Hermione, what did you do?"  
  
This was not what I had expected. Not what I had hoped for. The look of joy and pleasure I had thought I would see on Ron's face was absent. Instead, I saw the worse look of resentment. He looked utterly displeased.

* * *

I didn't answer Ron. I couldn't answer Ron. The words wouldn't come. I looked at him, then to Ginny, Harry, and the expectant faces in the common room. The tears came to my eyelids, and with one final look at Ron, I fled to my room. As I went, I tore at my hair and the clasps of my robes. The tears that rolled down my cheeks took the mascara with them, streaking my cheeks with black. I didn't care. As beautiful as I thought I was, I was still ugly. Ugly. That's all I would ever be. Slamming the bathroom door, I stripped off the elegant robes, turn the hot water knob as far as it would go, and stepped into the scalding shower.  
  
I scrubbed my face with such fiery, my cheeks began to burn. As I washed my hair, my nails dug into my scalp with anger. I couldn't help it. I tried to be strong. My heart ached, and the look of disgust on Ron's face lingered in my mind. What had I done? At this point and time, I wanted to turn back time. How far? I didn't know. There were so many different possibilities, the first being, of course, tonight. The second, the night Ron and I had shared. By the time I had finished with my shower, I had gone as far back as to mentally say "I wish I had never come to Hogwarts." I looked in the mirror and noticed how my face was a raw shade of red. Great. A quick dying spell returned my brown locks to their frizzy state. I sighed in defeat and threw my hairbrush down. I couldn't be bothered. I was ready for bed. That was the worst part of my pregnancy, I always seemed to be tired and depressed. Putting on a pair of plaid pajama pants and an ordinary white t-shirt, I made my way towards the bed. As I was pulling back the bedcovers, there was a soft knock at my door.  
  
At first I didn't answer. If whoever it was thought I was asleep, they would go away. Besides, I reasoned, it's probably Harry. But, the knocking persisted. Finally I gave in and opened the door. It was Ron.  
  
"What's the matter?" I managed to choke out.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I mean," Ron began, stepping closer, "I wanted to talk to you."  
  
I nodded and stepped back, letting Ron come fully into the bedroom.  
  
"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time.  
  
I was curious. "For what?"  
  
"I overreacted." Ron took a seat on the edge of my bed. "I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"No, no, it's fine," I lied.  
  
"Come here," Ron said, motioning for me to sit down. I did. "Hermione." He paused and readjusted himself, where he was facing more toward me. "What you did -- Well, I won't deny that you didn't look beautiful. But, I know that isn't you. You--" He cupped my chin. "--know that isn't you." I smiled weakly. With his free hand, he tucked a lost strand of my hair behind my ear. "_This_, Hermione, _is_ you. And, right now, you are absolutely, without a doubt, one hundred percent beautiful."  
  
My heart leaped into my throat. "I -- I just wanted you to say yes."  
  
Ron looked confused. "Say yes? To what?"  
  
"Oh, Ron." I fell into his arms, my head in his right shoulder. "For your birthday -- I was going to ask you -- ask you out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This morning I--" I stopped. Did I really want to reveal to him that I knew about the baby doll? No, I didn't. The last thing I wanted to do was embarrass Ron at a time like this. "This morning I woke up and I realized that I like you -- as more than a friend." Inside, I laughed. It was funny, how young I sounded. My words seemed like that of a twelve year old.  
  
"I see," Ron said bluntly, stroking my back. His voice quivered. "So, you were going to ask me out?"  
  
I blushed. "Yes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
My heart went from my throat to the pit of my stomach. For several moments, Ron and I just sat there, his arms around me and my steady breathing going into his shoulder. This awkward silence was comforting, and I found myself drifting off, until a distant yell issued from Harry's room. I bolted up right and looked at Ron. Fear was already apparent in his eyes. Together, we ran to Harry's aid.  
  
We found Harry on his knees in front of his bed. A set of night clothes were discarded next to him. He must have been preparing for bed. His hands were planted firmly over his forehead, covering the burning scar. I looked at Ron, and Ron nodded. I needed to send for Professor Dumbledore. I turned on my heel and didn't even bother for a dressing gown. I concentrated on finding the headmaster, or a professor for that matter. Rounding a corner, I almost ran smack into Professors McGonagall and Snape. Their eyes were full of questions and I caught my breath and began.  
  
"Harry -- He's in his room, clutching his scar again."  
  
They both nodded in unison and Professor Snape took off to fetch Dumbledore. McGonagall started forward, but I stood frozen. As if everything had just sank in, I remembered the threat of Voldemort. I hadn't thought about it since I found out I was pregnant. For two months the only thing that concerned me was my child. Suddenly, the one thing that could harm my baby's life was among us once more. I began to shake. I could see and hear McGonagall in front of me, but I wasn't taking any of it in. Finally, she went off to the common room, leaving me. Several minutes later, I felt two arms wrap themselves around me. I opened my eyes slowly and was met with the orange cloth of Ron's Chudley Cannons shirt.  
  
"Shh, Hermione, everything's fine."  
  
"No, Ron," I sobbed, "It's not."  
  
Ron laid his hand awkwardly on my head, his fingers in my hair. "I know it's scary. You're scared, Hermione, I know. But, I'm scared. Harry's scared. Ginny's scared. Everyone is scared. But, together, Hermione, we shouldn't be scared -- We have each other." He paused and as an after thought he added, "We have our baby, Hermione."  
  
I lifted my head and looked into his eyes. They were glazed over with tears, fear and worry plainly written inside them. I closed my eyes and opened them again, just to be sure I wasn't dreaming.  
  
"We have each other," Ron repeated. And, then, before I knew what was happening, our lips met.  
  
It was nothing like the hungry kisses we had exchanged the night in December. It was soft and simple, yet so much more. It was like experiencing my first kiss. It was awkward, neither one of us seemed to know what to do with our hands. It was slow. Ron was hesitant to do anything more. It was special. Standing in the dark hallway, sharing a kiss with Ron was the only place I wanted to be. I almost cried when Ron pulled away. But, it didn't matter anymore. The way Ron looked at me, I knew he truly cared. There was no other girl in this world that Ron wanted to be with. And, there was no other guy for me. I smiled and grabbed Ron's hand. Gently placing it on my stomach, I replied, "We have our baby, Ron."

* * *

**Author's Note** Sorry it took so long for an update. Writer's block and school are barriers that are tough to cross when writing fanfiction. But, I did it. This chapter is a bit shorter then the others, but when I tried to make the ending longer, I just couldn't do it. I am very pleased with the ending, if I do say so myself. And, I know that this chapter was a bit cliché but I had to put it in here, and change the ending. I don't really like reading stories where Hermione gets and make over and Ron suddenly loves her. I think he likes her just the way she is. Haha. Anyways, I will try my best to make updates faster, but keep in mind, I am a sophomore at a school with teachers who believe in giving a lot of homework. Oh, well. As always, please review. (Yeah, I have 46! That makes me really happy! Keep it up!) 


	6. Ronald and Rhonda

**Chapter 6: Ronald and Rhonda**

**Disclaimer** Don't own it, won't ever own it (well, unless JK has a long lost son my age and we meet and marry and.. oh forget it!).. yeah, don't sue me please.

* * *

"Harry?" No answer. "Harry, are you awake?"

Of course he wasn't awake. It was late. Three o'clock in the morning, and our first class was at eight. But, I couldn't help it. My cravings for a peanut butter sandwich were overwhelming me, and I couldn't go down to the kitchens alone. I opened Harry's bedroom door a bit more, moving one foot and then the other inside. The crack in the burgundy drapes case a faint moonlight glow over Harry's sleeping form. I hated waking him. I knew that under that thick quilt Harry was getting his first night of a restful sleep. It had been two weeks since Ron's birthday when Voldemort's anger had channeled to Harry. Every night since then he had been awoken with terrible nightmares. I wasn't being very helpful by coming in here and disturbing him. I slowly made my way forward, arguing with myself the whole time as to whether I should wake him or not. Just as I was about to turn back, Harry stirred.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" he replied, groggily.

"I'm really sorry, Harry," I said, edging closer to his bedside. "But, I'm really hungry --"

"It's ok," he yawned. He sat up, the quilt falling, exposing his bare chest. I couldn't understand how, even in the below freezing winter weather, he could sleep without a shirt. I, myself, was wearing three layers of clothing and I was still shivering slightly. He was very pale, I had never noticed it before. He threw the blanket completely off of himself and grabbed a t-shirt from the floor. After pulling it on, he sleepily climbed out of bed.

"Harry -- I'm serious. I am sorry."

"Hermione -- I'm serious. It's fine."

After pulling on a thick dressing gown, Harry came toward me and grabbed my hand. He squeezed it tightly and smiled at me reassuringly. We slowly made our way through the common room and the portrait hole. It was quiet for the most part. I studied Harry's face, trying to discern his feelings. For the first time, it was impossible. Harry's emotions were clear on his face, but they were swirled together and it would take hours to pick them apart. Finally, Harry turned his head and gave me a questioning look.

"What?"

"Nothing." I dropped his hand and turned away. Several seconds later I replied, "Harry, what do you think of me and Ron?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like --" What did I mean? "As a couple, I suppose."

"A couple.. Hmm.. Well, I would be lying if I said I didn't expect it."

It was my turn to be confused. "What do you mean?"

"All of those times that you and Ron would fight, I could tell it was deeper. Ron, in fact, admitted he provoked quite a few of them. And, if I am not mistaken, I have a feeling you have, too. I haven't thought of the two of you as a couple since fourth year, but when you told me Ron was the father of your baby -- in my heart, I knew what was coming. You and Ron are destined to be together. This baby proves it." He paused. "Why do you ask anyway?"

"Dunno. I was just thinking, really. School ends -- forever -- in a little less than four months. The baby will be born in August. What will come of me and Ron?"

"What are you now?"

"I don't know." I shook my head. "I honestly don't know. We hold hands, we steal a few kisses here and there.. but we never officially said we were dating. How would I know?"

"Hermione, please keep in mind who you are talking to." He chuckled.

We reached the picture of the fruit before I could retort. Harry reached out and tickled the pear. I shivered as the portrait swung open. It was quiet, the house elves were either asleep, or doing their cleaning duties. I followed Harry and then took a seat on the stool in front of the fire. I felt like Winky, sitting there, rocking back and forth, trying to keep warm. Harry set to work making me a sandwich. After only several seconds, I retrieved a jar of pickles and was able to eat six before Harry handed over a sloppy peanut butter sandwich. I looked at him funny, shrugged, and took a large bite.

"Not bad," I said, mouth sticky. "But you know what would be prefect with this?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"A slice of strawberry cheesecake."

"Really, now?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Where do you suppose I get a cheesecake?"

"The ice box?" My voice was thick with sarcasm.

Harry made a beeline for the ice box located in the far end of the kitchen. He disappeared behind the large door and I could hear him whistling loudly. I finished my sandwich and waited while Harry searched. Finally, he brought out two plates and the cheesecake. He sat them down on a wooden table and cut two slices.

"Make my big," I replied.

Harry shook his head and handed me a very large slice of cheesecake. With my thumb and forefinger I ate the strawberry off the top. Harry sat cross-legged on the floor and began to eat his own piece of cheesecake. If possible, the cake tasted even better than it did at dinner. Harry seemed to enjoy it. He was down before I was and was yawning by the time I stood to leave. I was very sleepy by now, too. I considered skipping classes, but then I remember I had an appointment with Madam Pomfrey during breakfast. _This pregnancy is definitely not working for me_, I thought, as I followed Harry back up to bed.

* * *

The fourth month of my pregnancy came and went -- bringing with it some very _interesting_ food combinations. Chocolate frogs and ketchup, for one. I tried it once and wondered why I craved it in the first place. The cornflakes with chocolate syrup was actually pretty good, and I had Ron eating it every morning. Corn, mashed potatoes, and green beans became my favorite dinner side dish. Something about the mixture satisfied my stomach. The perks about finishing my fourth month was that the weird food cravings ended slightly, and my morning sickness was reduced greatly. With each day that passed, the closer I was to giving birth. But, with each minute that passed, it seemed as if my stomach grew another inch. I was paranoid that at any second, someone would notice that I had a bloated stomach. Madam Pomfrey assured me that it was hidden behind my robes, and that my stomach wasn't all that large. This only made me think that something was wrong with my child. This, of course, changed my mood, and depression overtook me again, until Ginny dragged me to the hospital wing and made me tell the nurse my concerns.

"Nothing is wrong with the child, Miss Granger. Some women get very large, others don't. Consider yourself lucky." This relieved me, but only a little. "While your here, why don't we have another ultrasound -- and, we will determine the gender."

"I don't want to know," I protested.

I forgot Ginny was with me. _Damn_. "I do!"

"Ginny!" I stood. "I do _not_ want to know what my baby is. If you tell me, so help me God--"

"Don't worry, Hermione, I won't tell you I promise."

"Fine," I replied following Madam Promfey to the back.

Four hours later I was sitting in the Head's common room with Harry and Ginny. We were studying. Ginny, for an upcoming History of Magic test, Harry and I, N.E.W.T.s preparation. Harry complained, but it was much easier to get him to sit and read then it was Ron. Ginny, I noticed, was getting distracted. I ignored her. I knew she was bursting to tell me what I did not know. She had already informed Harry. He had a smile on his face. Finally, Ginny sighed, and threw down her book.

"Aren't you just the least bit curious?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ginny, I am _very _sure."

"Alright, then," she sighed again. Picking up her book, she lend back and read. That didn't last long. "What about names, Hermione? Have you thought about names?"

_Names_. No, I hadn't thought about names. It never crossed my mind. Thinking about it now, it seemed weird that I hadn't yet. We had Harry's attention now. His Charms Prep book was closed in his lap. Two to one, I'd lost another battle. Doesn't anyone care about studies anymore? No, I guess not.

"No.. not really."

"Wow."

"How about Harry?" Harry suggested. Ginny and I both turned to him and his smirk was wiped from his face and replaced with a 'What do you expect, I'm a guy' grin. "Guess not."

"What about if it's a girl?" I said.

"Harriet?" Harry shrugged meekly.

"Funny," Ginny said sarcastically. "Bridgett?"

"Nah."

"Corbett?"

"What's with the 'etts' all of a sudden?"

"Kendra?"

"Not really."

"Billy Bob?"

"Harry, what are you thinking?"

"Sorry," he answered, rolling his eyes. "Only trying to be a help."

"What about this one," Ginny interrupted. "Ethan?"

"I don't care for it."

"Well, don't you have any favorites?"

I thought. Tucked away in the far corners of my mind, I had two names picked out. One for a girl, and one for a boy.

"Yeah, I suppose. I've liked these names since I was little. For a girl, I like Carlee. For the boy I like Aiden. I dunno, though. Shouldn't I be talking to Ron about this?"

"Well, if he is anything like Harry," Ginny laughed, "You'll get Ronald and Rhonda."

I laughed along with Ginny as Harry glared. It was funny, but I did feel as if I should be talking to Ron about it. The baby wouldn't be here without him, and the father deserved some say in the naming of it. I sighed, and an image of me in St. Mungo's came to mind. I was laying in one of those damned hospital beds, my hair a mess, forehead covered in sweat. I was quite a sight. But, that didn't matter. By my side was Ron, a wide grin plastered on his face. He was bouncing around, swinging his arms, motioning from the many Weasleys to come closer. And, in my arms, was a baby. A beautiful little baby, with the slightest patch of red hair and sparkling blue eyes. Hair and eyes just like its father. I must have had a goofy smile playing on my lips, because Ginny's fit of laughter broke into my daydream.

"What?" I asked.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I replied, picking up my _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7_ book. Ginny and Harry exchanged a look and went back to their own studying, as I slipped back into my land of fantasies.

* * *

Before I knew it, the April showers brought the May flowers, and a very excessive amount of N.E.W.T. homework. It was nerve-racking, trying to keep up with everything. Each and every one of the Hogwarts teachers were giving nonstop class work and homework to prepare for the upcoming tests. The seventh years' Saturday mornings were ripped away, too. Career classes were from eight to eleven. My Head Girl duties become a burden. It seemed I was needed everywhere at once. And, then, there was the fact that I was now as big as Fluffy, the three-headed dog. I had gained a whooping twenty pounds, and although my stomach was hidden, my cheeks weren't. The Slytherins had taken to calling me the "Head Hamster" instead of the Head Girl. My back killed me if I stayed on my feet too long. My missed classes began to stack up, and if it wasn't for McGonagall's understanding, I would have fell behind. By now, all of my teachers knew. Some, like Professors Flitwick and Sprout, were very sympathetic and understanding. But, Professors Snape and Binns, were resentful and uncaring.

Ron and I had another fall out. We had seemed to be going so good, and then, I don't know what happened. We still weren't a 'couple,' but it gotten around Hogwarts that we were dating. I hadn't spoken to him for two days, and it wasn't doing either of us any good. When I tried to talk to him, I was lost for words and awkward silences always ensued. Ron and I had had rows all the time, but this time it was different. We shouldn't be fighting like this. I had read in my pregnancy book that a baby, even when inside the womb, could sense emotions. If the baby understood, by now it must have known that I was happiest when with Harry or Ginny, and the most distressed when with Ron. This wouldn't be good, especially when it was born. I had to do something, and I had to do something fast. I decided I would corner him after dinner, right before he left with Ginny to do patrols.

"Ron," I yelled, spotting him on the staircase. He turned. "I need to talk to you."

"Now?" he said, looking at his sister.

"Yeah, it's kinda important. Ginny, Harry can go with you."

"Alright," Ginny said, nodding.

Ron looked utterly confused. He slowly started down the stairs, as if he didn't really want to. Something was up with him. I needed to find out tonight. When he reached the bottom of the staircase, I took the lead and headed toward the doors. Usually, when Ron and I were together, he would grab my hand. This time he didn't, instead choosing to fall back, staring at his feet.

"Mind talking outside?" I asked. He didn't answer. I turned and repeated myself. He looked up and shook his head. I opened the door. Ron didn't start out ahead of me though. He motioned for me to go ahead while he held the door. He spent several seconds closing it, while I waited for him of the bottom step. Finally, he joined me and I made a move for his hand. He withdraw it.

"What is going on?" I asked, holding back my tears of hurt.

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that!" I half-shouted, half-pleaded.

"There is nothing going on between us!"

I froze. "What?" I choked, the tears wouldn't stay beneath my lids.

"I -- I didn't mean that," he defended.

I didn't believe him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes -- I mean, no, I'm not fine."

"What's wrong?"

We made the full length of the lake before he finally answer. He looked up at me, tears in his eyes. I was confused. He brought his hand to my cheek and wiped my tears away while his flowed. I grabbed his other hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Whatever it is, Ron, you can tell me."

"I know."

I nodded. "Why have you been acting -- different -- lately?"

"I realized that I love you." He looked so sincere when he said it. Never had I seen him look so serious. I knew he was telling the truth. I looked into his eyes. It was much easier to read them and they showed everything that I had ever wanted to see in a man's eyes -- love, friendship, caring, kindness, passion. I dropped his hand and wrapped my arms around his neck. His found their way around my waist. It started as an ordinary hug and ended as a passionate kiss. First, a few short pecks, and then his tongue slowly entered my mouth, exploring. A chill was sent through me when my tongue touched his. I played with the hair on the nape of his neck and Ron's hands found their way to my unruly mope. Wrapped up together, with the sun setting in the distance, there was no place I wanted to be.

"I love you, Hermione," he repeated.

Ron was waiting for a reply. Immediately, I began to give it, but the word love stuck in my throat. It was as if my heart was still holding onto the word. My innocence was already gone, my heart was all I had left. And, then I felt stupid. Ron had just given me his heart, and here I was, keeping mine to myself. _There's not enough room for you to have two hearts, Hermione, _a voice reminded me. _I know, I know_. I had one of two choices. Hand Ron back his love, or give him mine for a fair trade. The blissful look in Ron's eyes was slowly turning into hurt. Seeing him like this, my heart began to break. If I gave him back his, there would be two broken hearts. His and mine, even if it was in time. But, if I told Ron that I loved him -- and somewhere inside me, I knew I truly did -- we could be happy, and we could be happy together.

"I love you, too, Ron."

Ron leaned down for another kiss and I feel back into my fantasy land. And, as if the moment couldn't get more perfect, I felt something in my stomach. I obviously wasn't losing it when Ron broke the kiss and looked at me confused. I placed a hand on my stomach and felt it -- a bump in my stomach. The baby had kicked. Smiling broadly, I grabbed Ron's hand excitedly and placed it atop the center of my belly. His eyes brightened when the baby kicked again. I had been waiting patiently for this moment. The book had said it wouldn't happen til the seventh month. I was three quarters of the way through my six. But, that didn't matter to me. I was ecstatic that it had finally happened. And, it was a moment Ron and I had been able to share together. Ron, suddenly taking on the role of the proud father, grabbed my hand and told me quickly that we needed to find Harry and Ginny, and let them feel my stomach. He ignored me when I told him that maybe we should charge for the whole school to touch my pregnant belly. Nothing could bring him down from Cloud Nine, but it was good. He was happy. And, happiness was hard to come by at Hogwarts, especially in the last couple months of school.

* * *

**Author's Note** Ahhh! Finished. This was a -- _challenge _-- to write, I must said. Lots of fluff. Came out fluffier than I had intended. Oh, who am I kidding. I am going through an "I need a boyfriend like sweet little Ronnikins" phase. Sue me. I combined months 4-6 because there's not much going on. So, all last week (with the exception of Friday) I was out of school due to Hurricane Frances. Happy to say all is fine here, but I am worried about my friend in Southern Florida (Hope you're alrite!). Anyways, being that I had a whole week off, I should have had more written. Truth is, I rewrote this chapter about 100 times! Still not 100 happy with it, but this is as good as it gets, I'm afraid. Please review. (The reviews may help to keep Hurricane Ivan away from us!)


	7. Sadness Comes with Happiness

**One Night Stand**

_One night of pleasure can lead to a lifetime of pain._

_One night of lust can lead to a lifetime of love._

**Disclaimer** I'm 15. I don't have a job. I don't do my chores on a regular basis, meaning I don't even get an allowance. If I owned Harry Potter, I could get a better computer. And, travel to Britain to stalk Rupert.

**Author's Note** It's been forever, hasn't it? My muse came back, and not only did I get one story idea, I got several. And, those were more detailed in my brain, so I wrote those. The fanfic bug bit me at dinner and I finally finalized all the details for this chapter. I am thinking there will be only about four more chapters. I have an idea for a sequel in mind, I am just still debating whether to do it or not.

* * *

**Chapter 7: _Sadness Comes with Happiness_**

"Ow."

I was awoken to a loud _thump_ that signaled Ron had once again fallen to the floor. Inwardly, I laughed. _He'll never learn, _I thought. I leaned up slightly and looked at Ron. He stood, pajama bottoms an inch too short, his t-shirt, I now noticed, inside out, and the bed sheet wrapped around his knees. He mumbled something and I rolled my eyes. Pulling the sheet off and throwing it on my bed, he growled. This time I laughed aloud and he glared at me.

"Don't say it," he threatened, but I could see the amusement in his eyes.

I couldn't help it. "I told you so," I mocked.

For the past two weeks, Ron had been sleeping in my room with me. Every night, without fail, the baby would kick him square in the back. Eight times already, he had fallen off. The first night Ron had stayed with me, the baby kicked him off three times within an hour. I had told him I would be fine and he could go back to his room, but he insisted he stay. He always climbed back into the bed and endured it. I tried to sleep with my back to him, but the baby was restless and I was forced to turn.

Once again, Ron got back into the bed and pulled me close. He kissed the top of my nose and then placed a hand on my stomach. My hand went on top of his and he smiled. I could feel the baby still playing the 'Hokey Pokey' and sure enough, Ron began a circular motion to calm it. My hand moving along with his, I began to drift back into a peaceful sleep. Until --

"Dammit!" I cursed.

Ron jumped in alarm. "What in the bloody hell is wrong with you, Hermione?"

"I just remembered! That page of notes McGonagall gave us! She said there is a chance it will be on the N.E.W.T.s and we have Transfiguration first thing! I didn't study it, Ron."

Ron scoffed and laid back down, only to get up when the baby kicked again. Rubbing his side, he looked at me and shook his head. "Mione, you have been studying non stop for months now! You are bound to get 'O's' in everything, whereas I was probably get all 'P's', or possibly 'D's'. So, you see? You need some rest. Besides," he added, more to himself than me, "if anyone needs some last minute preparations, it's me."

"Aha!" I shouted. "See? _I_ should be helping _you._"

Ron groaned. "But, Hermione, be logical. The baby makes you tired. You need to sleep so you can be wide awake and ready for the exams in the morning."

"I'll be fine."

Ron looked desperate.

"But, the baby --"

"Oh, the baby will be fine. He or she can get some early schooling. You know, they say that babies can hear what is going on in the outside world." I paused. "If we study aloud, the baby will hear, and have the chance to be smarter. Just like it's mum." I smiled at the disgusted look on Ron's face.

"Hermione," he pleaded, "can't we just sleep?"

"No." _Haha. _Reluctantly, Ron followed me to the desk, where we both eventually fell asleep, our books as our pillows.

---

Morning came and I was quite refreshed. I shook Ron awake, maybe a bit too roughly, and winced when a book hit the floor. "Come on," I whispered. "We have testing in an hour."

Like always, Ron didn't get up right away. He was still wiping the sleep from his eyes when I emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed. My eyes followed him into the bathroom and once the door was shut I sat on my bed, one thought going through my head. _Oh, Ron, what would I ever do without you?_ I had never realized it before, but I couldn't live without him. He had been my best friend since first year, and now we were having a baby. Again, I asked myself if I could get my time turner back, would I go and change it all? When I first discovered I was pregnant, in a heartbeat. Now, I wasn't so sure. I didn't particularly care for the idea of raising a child at eighteen. I doubted Ron liked the idea very much. But here we were, in our last month at Hogwarts, about to become parents. It was all so new, but yet so exciting I was ready to adjust to my new life.

When Ron had finally came out of the bathroom, we made our way, along with Harry, to the Great Hall. The younger students all looked joyful and carefree. Here and there I spotted some sixth years goofing off. The older students -- especially those about to take exams -- had their noses in a book, or they were shifting through notes. We took our seats, and while Ron poured us some juice, I pulled three schedules out of my bag. One for each of us, displaying what exams we had at what time. We all had Transfiguration together, but afterwards, I would head off for Arthimancy, and Ron and Harry would go for their Advanced Defense exams. Lunch was next, and Charms followed. We had a twenty minute break, and then the dreaded Potions N.E.W.T.

"Here," I said, giving Harry both his and Ron's parchment. Lucky them, they would be taking their exams together, when I had three I would take alone. Ron groaned when Harry showed him the schedule, but he didn't say anything. "Okay," I replied, handing Harry a stack of notes, "quiz me."

Harry shook his head violently. "No. Not after you hit me with that book in fifth year. Make Ron do it." As I turned toward Ron, I saw him quickly stop moving. I knew he had been telling Harry to leave him out of it. I raised my eyebrows evilly, and looked at Harry. My attention back on Ron, I handed him my notes and pouted. He had an advantage over me with his Weasley smirk, but I was never denied when I gave him the Granger pout. He sighed and took one last bite of toast. I smiled with satisfaction and listened intently as he read off the questions.

"Take this," Harry said, handing me his Transfiguration book. Once I had answered a question, I couldn't trust Ron to know if it was really right. So, like I did with Harry, I checked the resources.

I had successfully completed three questions when Harry told us that we needed to go. Today was going to be a good day, I told myself over and over again. We would take our exams and all do well on them. Nothing bad could happen on a beautiful day like this. _Just focus on you exams, Hermione_, I reminded myself, when my mind wandered to the bad thoughts. _Just focus on your exams._

* * *

I was halfway though my Arthimancy exam when I heard an explosion. I looked at Professor Vector and nodded. Around me, my classmates looked scared and confused. My face mirrored theirs'. Another explosion made me stand. I headed to the door. I needed to find Harry. It was Ginny I found first, eyes wide with terror. We took off down the stairs, Ginny three or four steps ahead. We met Ron in the Entrance Hall, where he told us Harry had already gone. A third explosion, louder, closer, sent me, and apparently the rest of the school into a panic. Ginny pushed passed Ron, barely escaping his grasp.

"We have to go, Ron. We have to help."

"No," he shouted. "I have to go help. You need to stay here. You need to stay safe."

"Ginny needs to stay safe," I started. "Harry needs to stay safe. Oh, God, Ron, _you need to stay safe_!" I shouted that last statement, my voice filled with anger, worry, and love. Ron took me in his arms and tried to calm me, but it wasn't working. He soon gave up, and held me at arms' length, being sure I was looking into his eyes.

"Listen to me, Mione, and listen good. We all knew this day was coming. We have known since we were eleven. It's finally come and it's time to fight. Harry understands that you can't help. We all understand. But, I couldn't live with myself if I let you go out there. If Harry knew I let you go, he'd kill me. But, Hermione, _I_ need to go out their and fight for my world, your world, our world. Just remember, I love you, Mione. I love you with all my heart. I love you more than anything in this world. You remember that! I love our baby, too. But, if anything happens to me, Mione, promise me you will keep on living. If not for yourself, for me and our child."

I couldn't speak. The tears were flowing freely now. I simply nodded and Ron cupped my chin. He kissed me softly at first, savoring the moment. It turned more passionate, until he finally pulled away.

"I have to go, Mione." I nodded again, wiping my eyes. "Go help McGonagall notify the Order and round up the younger students." His hands found my stomach. "I love you," he said. I watched him swallow, and then turn to leave.

"I love you, too, Ron," I whispered, my hands replacing his. The baby, who minutes before had been active, was still. It knew something was wrong, and he or she would not be content again until it's daddy returned.

* * *

Ron had told me to go and help, but I just couldn't do it. I didn't know if I was just being selfish, but I hurried back up to my room, straight to the big window that overlooked the grounds. What I saw made me sick. All around I saw people running this way and that, Death Eaters attacking, random explosions here and there. As hard as I tried, I couldn't spot a patch of red hair. For over an hour I stood watching, mesmerized. In some sick, twisted way, watching the battle unfold before my very eyes comforted me. At one point I began to cry, but I did not acknowledge the tears. Over and over I prayed for Ron's safety. A few times, out of pity I think, I mumbled Harry's name, Ginny's name, and names of the people I thought were out there fighting. I watched as the morning sunshine turned into an afternoon haze. I finally had to pull away to go to the bathroom, but as soon as I was done, back to the window I went. When the sun finally set, the moon did not rise. The tears came again, and I forced myself to stop. If there was one thing that I needed to do, it was to stay strong.

The tears stopped for a total of fifteen minutes and then I broke down. Turning my back to the window, I sunk to the floor and I full out bawled. I screamed, cursing Voldemort for the pain he was causing. And, then, I cursed hatred alone. Hatred was what was causing this war. In my mind, we all fed off a source, either hatred or love. Voldemort had tasted hatred and went back for seconds. When my crying calmed, I felt the baby kick, as if reassuring me. I gave a half smile, and wiped the tears from my eyes. I had to look at this in a different light. Instead of seeing the worst outcome, I needed to look the opposite way and see the good. There is good in all things, and I had been ignoring it. _Ron will live_, I told myself. I turned again to the window, and realized for the first time that day the time. Darkness had completely fallen. The night sky wasn't lit by the stars, but the sparks of spells. This war was lasting too long. I wondered where Harry was. I wondered if Ron was with him. Had they defeated Voldemort?

A knock at my door interrupted my thoughts. "Miss Granger?"

It was McGonagall, but she didn't sound like her normal, strict self. I looked up and looked in the Professor's face. Her cheeks were tear-streaked and her eyes were bloodshot. I sighed and looked into her eyes, holding back my tears. Her eyes told me the war was over, but at a terrible price. She came over to me and shakily helped me up.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but as Head Girl, we are going to need you come and help identify the bodies." She choked back a sob.

"Professor, Ron's not one of them, is he?" I closed my eyes, waiting for the answer, but none came.

The dead bodies had been set out in beds in the farthest end of the hospital wing. Before entering the ward, I swallowed all of my feelings. If I was going to do this, I needed to do it without any emotional attachment. The first couple of bodies we came to, I did not recognize them. Two were older, they appeared to be Aurors. A little girl came next, about eleven or twelve. I did not know her name, but suddenly I remembered her as the Hufflepuff girl who had asked me and Ron where the Charms classroom was. I swallowed again and moved on.

Michael Corner, the sixth year Ravenclaw Ginny had dated. Emily Smith, the third year Slytherin that had mouthed off to Ron. Dennis Creevey, the complete opposite of his brother. Devon Deeds, a fifth year Hufflepuff prefect. Some more Aurors came and then a man.. with red hair. I paused and took a step back. McGonagall saw where my eyes had went, and helping me along said, "David Long, Auror." On and on it went. I recited the names of those I knew and passed by the ones I didn't, saying a silent prayer. After I had identified thirty-six people, I came to a face that was so familiar the barrier I had created almost crumbled.

Laying so still I thought he was made of wax was Neville. I went right up to his bed and looked into his pale face. His eyes were open, his mouth slightly ajar. I looked at McGonagall and the Ministry official that was recording the names. I looked back at Neville, who over the years had become one of my best friends. And here he was, dead, for doing absolutely nothing.

"Neville Longbottom, seventh year Gryffindor," I choked out, and before I could cry, I moved along, wanting to end the madness.

Finally, we reached the last bed, and I saw McGonagall hesitate. I gave her a questioning look, but I moved forward and instantly wished I hadn't. There lay Professor Dumbledore. The man who had been like a grandfather to me. Someone who I had considered my savior, the whole wizarding world's savior. The man who had always looked so strong, who always had everything under control. He was gone. Gone forever. And I couldn't do anything to bring him back. I looked into his blank blue eyes and tried to imagine them when they held their sparkle. It was impossible. Everything was slowly slipping away. I reached out and took his cold hand into my warm one and squeezed. There was so much left unsaid. I had to say it now, or I never would.

"I love you, Professor. We all loved you so dearly. I'll never forget everything you did for me." I looked at my stomach. "And what I know you would have done for my baby. Thank you."

McGonagall was tearing up and I looked at the official. "Professor Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster," I said.

* * *

McGonagall had been escorted to her living quarters before I could ask any questions. Not that she was in any state to answer them. I needed to find a Professor that could give me some kind of information. Professor Flitwick had been killed, along with Professor Sprout. That didn't leave me many choices. I made my way through the silence of the castle, down the freezing corridors of the dungeons and without even knocking, went into Professor Snape's office.

"What are you doing in here, girl?" He snapped. Like McGonagall, his eyes were bloodshot. He had been crying, too. Mourning Dumbledore's passing.

"Please, Professor, I'm sorry I bothered you, but I really need some answers." He didn't answer. "Is Voldemort dead, sir? Where is Harry? Is he safe? Is he alive? And, Ron, please tell me that Ron is okay."

"Why should I tell you anything? It is really none of your business."

"Professor they are my friends. I care."

"That means nothing."

He had to tell me what was going on. "Professor, please. Tell me what is happening. If not for me, for my child." With that I removed my heavy cloak so he could see my pregnant stomach. The way he looked at me told me he had forgotten I was pregnant. He stared at my stomach a moment and then looked at me, his black eyes bearing into mine. "Where's Ron, Professor?"

"The truth will only hurt," he mumbled.

"The truth is always best," I retorted.

"I don't know where he is. No one does. Along with Potter and the Weasley girl. They are missing, among countless others."

Missing. Missing. They were all missing. "Don't you have any other information?" I asked, helplessness apparent in my voice.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger. I don't. It is believed after Potter defeated the Dark Lord, him and Weasley went looking for Miss Weasley. They could be anywhere. They could be --"

" -- dead," I finished. Snape nodded.

"I understand. Thank you, Professor, for being honest."

* * *

I wandered aimlessly for the rest of the night. I couldn't sleep. My feet were had swelled so much that each step I took caused pain to shoot through my body. I considered what I was doing as my patrol duties, but there was no one to reprimand. There was no goofing off, no laughter, just silence and stillness. At day break I went to the doors in the Entrance Hall and opened them both. I wanted to see the damage. I shivered as the morning breeze passed by me. I had left my cloak in Snape's office. At this point, I didn't care. I stood on the top step watching as the wind rustled the grass, most of which bloodstained. So many trees in the forest had fallen, and one had landed on Hagrid's hut, exposing the inside. It was terrible. I couldn't stand there and look out at it all. It only made me blame myself for something I didn't do.

As I turned to leave, I heard a voice off in the distance. Coming from the depths of the forest was the tall, lanky, redheaded eleven year old I had meet on the Hogwarts Express. As he drew closer I watched him transform. It was my Ron. The love of my life. I made my way down the stairs and into his strong embrace. He held me close. I smelled blood and dirt on his shirt, but I didn't care. We were both crying.

"He's gone," I whispered into his shirt.

"Thank God. We are finally safe," he answered, running his fingers through my tangled hair.

"No, Ron," I sobbed. "Dumbledore's gone."

He pulled back and looked at me. He bit his lip and then looked away. About ten feet away I saw Harry, an unconscious Ginny in his arms. Harry would not take the death of Dumbledore well. I buried my face into Ron's chest as Harry came closer, hoping to wake up from this hell that was our reality.

* * *

**End Author's Note** First off, I would like to **thank** my best friend, Justine, bunches for making me sit down last night and write. Now, what I had written last night was crap. Utter crap. It's because I was whiney and I didn't want to write. But, today, after we dropped her off, I came home and her voice was in my head saying, "Write, Sara, write now!" So, I did. Also, a **thanks** to Becca and Erin for pushing me along also. And as always, I want to give a **big thanks** to all you wonderful reviewers. Not only do I write for myself, I write for you. Please keep reviewing. Without those things, I don't feel as if I should write. Anyways, I will say it again, this isn't my best chapter. But, I think I did it a bit of justice. I am posting now rather than tomorrow when I could decide it is a bunch of crap and have to rewrite it. Please review and tell me how I did! Thank you!!! 


	8. Let the Rain Wash Them Away

**One Night Stand**

_One night of pleasure can lead to a lifetime of pain._

_One night of lust can lead to a lifetime of love._

**Disclaimer** Christmas is upon us and you can bet that I won't being given rights of ownership from JK as a present.

**Author Notes** I have no excuse for taking this long. Please just hold the tomatoes.

* * *

**Chapter 8: _Let the Rain Wash Them Away_**

Outside the rain was falling in thick sheets. Inside the rain was falling in thick sheets, or so it seemed. It had been pouring for a straight week, and it didn't look as if it would let up anytime soon. Since the final battle had been won, Mother Nature ordered the clouds to give it all they had. With the victory, it would seem as if the sun would be out and shining brightly. But, with so many lives lost, sunshine wasn't welcome. Rain fit the depressive moods better than sunlight ever could. I readjusted my forehead on the cold glass of the window. As my eyes focused on the rain, my brain was wheeling with thoughts of my graduation and beginning my adult life. With each raindrop that hit the train's window, my thoughts formed a conclusion. The conclusion wasn't a good one, either, and I blamed it on the weather.

I thought back to my first ride on the Hogwarts Express. It had rained that day, and as the train drew closer to the castle, the amount of rain increased. That year, I was almost killed by a Mountain troll. And Harry, Voldemort had almost completed what he had started. Going home, the sun was out, not a rain cloud in site. I had a wonderful summer, but September first rolled around, and it poured again. Ginny was possessed by Tom Riddle. Again, no rain, wonderful summer. This was the same for my third, fourth, fifth, and sixth year. Not this year, though. This year, it was raining on the day we were to return home. What did this mean?

It meant that something terrible was going to happen. _Oh, God._ My baby. Something was going to happen to my baby. My baby was going to die. Or me. I was going to die during childbirth and my baby would grow up without a mother. Or, what if me and the baby both died during childbirth? How would that leave Ron? It would kill him inside. The rain would be the cause of three deaths! _You hear that Mother Nature,_ my mind screamed,_ you're a murderer!_ We were all going to die. In two months time, we were all going to be dead.

_NO!_ I pulled my forehead away from the window and fought back. _We are all going to be fine,_ I assured myself. _It's just a summer shower. A really _long _summer shower._I closed my eyes, telling myself to stay in the present. No one knew what the future would hold. And, whatever happened, would happen. When I opened eyes again, they fell on the sleeping form of Harry. He hadn't spoken since I was forced to tell him Dumbledore had passed away. For as long as I lived, I would never forget the look on his face. He looked to be in clear shock, but trying desperately to handle the situation like a man. But, when I looked into his eyes, I didn't see a man. I saw a scared little boy. He displayed so many emotions that his eyes no longer looked green, but black. After a minute or so, he simply nodded and walked past me and Ron, carrying Ginny to the hospital wing.

I glanced at Ginny, who was also asleep, her head resting in Harry's lap, his hand on his shoulder. Ginny seemed to be the only one who was keeping Harry alive. Although he hadn't spoken a word aloud to her either, he was communicating with her through his eyes. Even then, it wasn't often, but we were all grateful for that. He didn't have to acknowledge anyone, yet he did. I hoped, for his own sake at least, that he would start talking again soon. Well, maybe not entirely for his sake. I was selfish in saying that I needed him. He was forever my best friend and I would need him. Already I was lost without him by my side to help me through everything.

_But, he's not the only one would can help._ My gaze moved to Ron. He was laying on the floor of the compartment, sleeping. He had been asleep the longest, but I didn't blame him. He was up with me all last night. The baby refused to rest and I couldn't sleep with it moving around inside my stomach. I smiled, thinking of it all. Ron truly had stepped up since I told him I was pregnant. I was thankful for him and everything he did for me. I knew what we had now could work. We were in love, and we were going to have a child. What could go wrong? _The rain,_ a part of my brain screamed.

"No!" I said firmly.

"Mione? Are you okay?" Ron said, rather sleepily. He got up from the floor and took a seat next to me, yawning.

"Yeah," I replied, taking his hand in mine. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing," I paused, knowing in my heart I should tell him. Trust was a very important factor in a relationship, especially mine and Ron's. "The rain."

"The rain? What about the rain?"

"About what it could mean," I replied, getting a firmer grip on his hand to ensure myself he was really there.

"What could it mean, Hermione?"

"Something bad."

Ron glanced toward the window and his eyes focused on the rain. I watched him, watched as his expression changed. His eyes hardened, and I somehow knew he was having the same thoughts I was. He stared for a good minute or so and then looked again at me, his eyes soft.

"Nothing bad could happen, Mione. We have to throw those bad thoughts out the window, and let the rain wash them away. I promise you, nothing bad is ever going to happen. Not to us, not to our family, not to the wizarding world."

"How can you promise something like that, Ron?" I let go of his hand.

"You have to be positive, Hermione," he stated firmly, "it's the only way to survive."

* * *

When the Hogwarts Express pulled into King's Cross station, the rain had subsided to a light drizzle. My hands were shaking like mad, and when Ron took my hand in his, he squeezed it, reminding me of the promise he had made. He dropped my hand and whispered he loved me and went with Ginny to get trolleys for our luggage. I took Harry's arm and led him to where I saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and to my utter disbelief, Bill. I swallowed all the doubts I had and gratefully accepted Mrs. Weasley's hug. She held on to me for several seconds and when she pulled away, I saw the tears in her eyes. 

"You look so beautiful, dear."

I smiled, but remained silent. My gaze had fallen on Mr. Weasley. I knew Mrs. Weasley had told him about my being pregnant, but he didn't seem as if he had been prepared for it. His eyes were glazed over, and they were focused on my stomach. As Mrs. Weasley embraced Harry, I stepped closer to Mr. Weasley and threw my arms around him. It was the first time I had ever hugged him. He tensed at my touch, but then put his arms around me and held me close. Like Mrs. Weasley, he now had tears in his eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley," I replied, my smile widening.

"Hello, Hermione," he said, wiping his eye. "It's so good to see you."

I nodded and I felt Bill's presence behind me. I turned slowly and looked up into his eyes. To me, he looked proud. Before I knew what was happening, he had his arms around me, and my feet lifted slightly off the ground. He kissed my creek and laughed softly.

"You've made a man out of my little brother," he told me, a coy smile on his lips. "And, you have brought joy to our family when we truly need it."

"Does the whole family know already?" I whispered, shocked. I sure hoped they didn't.

"No, no. Just me, mum, and dad. I'm sure the rest of the family will know by tonight. Mum's having this big dinner."

"Tonight?" My jaw dropped. Bill nodded as Ron and Ginny joined us and more hugs were exchanged.

Fifteen minutes later we were all piled in the Weasley's car. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and myself in front. Bill, Ron, Harry, and Ginny in the back. Harry had fallen asleep again as soon as we pulled out of the station's parking lot. From all the physical and emotional strain he had experienced, sleep was the only thing he had energy to do. He didn't want to eat or drink, and some days we had to spoon feed him. Again, I silently prayed he would recover sooner rather than later.

For the most part, the ride to the Burrow was silent. Bill and Ron talked for a couple of minutes, but then they too fell silent. I continued to stare out the window, watching the light rain, hoping it wouldn't storm again. Rain showers I could deal with. At least for now. At one point, Mrs. Weasley tried to start a pleasant conversation with me about my pregnancy and the symptoms I was experiencing, but the atmosphere didn't call for talking and we soon stopped. The air was thin and everyone's breathing was timid. We all breathed a sigh of relief when the Burrow came into view. I yawned and immediately, Mrs. Weasley instructed me to go up to Ginny's room and take a nap. I didn't argue and with a quick bathroom break, I made my way upstairs. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

When I awoke, I was overjoyed to see that all traces of the storm had evaporated and the sun was out and shining brightly. I watched a few fluffy, white clouds pass by slowly, and then sat up as the baby kicked. My smile widened, knowing that my baby knew that the rain had stopped. I climbed out of the bed and tried to tidy it up as best I could. I didn't do a very good job. My stomach was growling and I was eager to get downstairs and have some of Mrs. Weasley home cooking. Just thinking about it made me hungrier and I hurried from the room. I was halfway down the stairs when I collided with someone. My face heated with embarrassment as I looked into the conspiring eyes of George Weasley.

"Well, if it isn't the leading lady herself," he replied, pulling me into a hug. "Oy! Fred! She's awake."

Fred couldn't have been far. Seconds later he was bounding up the stairs. "Oh, Hermione, how good to see you," he said, taking me from his brother's arms and squeezing me lightly. "We were waiting for you to wake up."

"Why?" I asked, skepticism apparent in my voice.

"Why to thank you, of course," George said, a large smile playing on his lips. Fred's was identical.

"For what?"

"For making our only little brother a man!" Fred exclaimed.

"For a while there we never thought it was going to happen!" added George.

"Maybe we should have suspected it," Fred said to his twin. "We should have _advised_ him."

"I believe you are right, dear brother," George agreed. "But," he added, "we can't say that he does anything half-ass."

I had had enough. I rolled my eyes, pushing past them. I wondered what was going to happen once the baby was born. What kind of uncles would they make? What kind of influence would they be? One thing was for sure. They would do anything in their power to make their niece or nephew just like them. It was a scary thought, but deep down, I knew they would make wonderful uncles. They were wonderful people, even if they did have a twisted sense of humor.

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were preparing dinner when I entered the kitchen. I offered to help, but Mrs. Weasley handed me a glass of pumpkin juice and told me to sit down.

"The whole family will be here soon," she informed me.

I took a sip of the pumpkin juice. "Who's here now?"

"Just Fred and George," Ginny said.

"Yeah, I know," I said, dryly.

"What have they done, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked sympathetically.

"Nothing. Just being themselves," I assured her. "Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Go outside, Hermione, enjoy the fresh air."

I glanced outside and noticed Harry was sitting on a garden bench. _Maybe he'll talk to me._ "Maybe you're right."

"'Course she is, Mione," Ginny chuckled. "She's Mum. She's always right."

I smiled and made my way outside. I took a seat next to Harry, but he didn't seem to notice I was there. His eyes were out of focus and he was staring off into space. I looked out at the forest, thinking of my fifth year when Hagrid's half-brother Grawp lived in the Dark Forest at school. _The good old, days, huh?_ After a good minute or so, I turned to Harry. He was still in another world. I figured I should try talking to him and maybe then I could get some kind of response.

"When did it stop raining, Harry?" No answer. "I'm sure glad it did though." I began to tell him of my dark thoughts that I had had. I wasn't sure if he was listening or not. It didn't matter, though. It felt good getting the whole story out. It always felt good to say what was on my mind. "When the sun's out, I know everything is gonna be okay," I concluded. When I stopped speaking, I felt Harry take my hand and squeeze it tightly. He turned to look into my eyes. They were still blank, emotionless, but at least I knew that he knew what I was thinking. And, that felt good. I squeezed his hand in return, and lay my head on his shoulder. We sat like that until Mrs. Weasley called and informed us dinner was almost ready.

* * *

Dinner was very enjoyable, for everyone. It had to be hosted outside of course. There were simply too many people to fit into the Weasley kitchen. Eighteen all together. I was surprised there was so many. I had expected only eleven. The Weasleys, plus Harry and myself. I should've realized how much the family had grown in the past couple of years. I hadn't seen Bill since my fifth year. He had come with his fiancé and her three year old daughter from her previous marriage. Abigail was a very kindhearted woman. Bill adored her, and everyone knew it. You could tell that they were truly in love. And, Hannah had to be the sweetest child I had every met. I took notice as to how she was already calling Bill 'Daddy'. Charlie wasn't a bachelor anymore, either. I knew he had married during my sixth year, but I didn't know much else. His wife, Holly, was also pregnant with their first child. She was due in early October. We got along greatly and spent most of the evening talking about our pregnancies and what we hoped for for our children. 

Percy, I was delighted to see, wasn't as pigheaded as he had once been. He had apologized sometime after fifth year, but he wasn't readily accepted back into the Weasley clan. It took a lot of convincing -- especially on Ron's part -- for Percy to be completely apart of the family again. I was also glad to see he was happily married to his Hogwarts sweetheart, Penelope Clearwater. I had always liked Penny, and she and Percy were perfect together. And, she kept Percy in line.

When I discovered that Fred had a very serious girlfriend _and_ a kid I wanted to say that someone else had been made a man. Fred and Mackenzie had started dating the winter of my sixth year, but no one knew they had become serious. It was my understanding that most of the Weasley family had thought they had spilt. In truth, they had, but for only a little while. Shortly after they got back together, Mackenzie discovered she was pregnant. Their son, Cade, is four months old. According to Ron, he honestly didn't know he was an uncle. When he said it, though, I could tell he was pleased he wasn't the only one who had gotten his girlfriend -- _no_, I corrected, _me and Ron weren't dating when I got pregnant _-- _a girl_ pregnant out of wedlock.

George was by himself, but that was only because Alicia had to work. Alicia and him had been on again, off again during school, and when I asked him how serious they were now, he told me it was the same as always. He said it very glumly though, indicating he cared for her more than he let on. But, he was George, and that was expected. What more could I do?

I was exhausted when dinner finally ended. I was yawning constantly and when Mrs. Weasley finally noticed this, she insisted I go on to Ginny's room and get some sleep. When she said this, Ron perked up and started to say something.

"What is it, dear?"

"Nothing, Mum," Ron replied.

"What?" she repeated.

"IjusthtoughtHermionecouldsleepwithme," he mumbled, his face beet red.

"I didn't catch that."

"He thought Hermione was going to sleep in with him," Fred said, all smiles.

"Shut it," Ron growled.

"Well, of course she can't, dear. Wherever would Harry sleep? Besides," she added bluntly, "that's how she became pregnant in the first place." My face turned five shades darker than Ron's.

"It is not!" Ron shouting, standing. "And, why does it matter? I love her, we are going to have a baby. Why can't we sleep in the same bloody room?" He stalked off, leaving everyone staring at a very embarrassed Mrs. Weasley. After several quite minutes, she spoke.

"Okay, Hermione, you and Ron take Ginny's room. Ginny, you can sleep up in your brother's room. It's too far a walk for Hermione. And, Harry, dear, you can take Percy's old room."

We all nodded, and I stood. After telling everyone goodbye and promising to see them soon, I went into the house. I slowly made my way up the staircase, searching for Ron. My legs were tired when I reached Ginny's room, but I kept on. I was certain Ron was in his room. When I reached the door, I went for the doorknob, changed my mind, and knocked. He didn't answer. I knocked again, ready to make my way back down the stairs. When I heard him mumbling, I went ahead and opened the door.

Ron was standing by the window, mumbling under his breath. I quietly made my way toward him. My arms slid around his waist and Ron almost jumped out of his skin. I smiled, containing my laughter, only because I could see the anger in his eyes. When he realized it was me, his eyes softened, and he pulled me close. I lay my head on his shoulder, taking in his scent. His right hand played with my hair, while his left rested on my lower back.

"I'm sorry, Mione," he whispered.

"For what?" I asked, lifting my head.

"Losing my temper. I didn't mean to. I just did. Mum acts like I am the first to do this, and look at Fred! He--"

I stood on my tiptoes, connecting my lips with his. At first, he was too surprised to react, and his lips were immobile beneath mine. Then, he responded. His lips moved between mine, soft and pliant. A muffled groan slipped from the depths of his throat, and I gently pulled away from him. Ron's eyes were still closed, his lips parted slightly.

"Ron?" I whispered. His eyes slid open and a small smile crept onto his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Your mum said we could have Ginny's room." Ron chuckled, eyes lighting with amusement.

"Sure she did," he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"She did, Ron. After you left. She told Harry to sleep in Percy's room." Ron gazed at me with scrutiny, and then grinned.

"You know what we can do with a whole room all to ourselves, don't you?" he asked. I hit him playfully in the arm.

"You wanker, that's how I got pregnant in the first place."

* * *

**Author's Note** Well, my loyal fans do I even still have any?, I think there is only a couple more chapters to go. I am hoping to get this finished by the 6th of February, as a birthday present to myself. Please, review!! I love my reviews, good or bad. I am on Christmas vacation, so I should get be able to get Chapter 9 out by the start of January. I can't make any promises though! 


	9. Harry and Ginny

**One Night Stand**

_One night of pleasure can lead to a lifetime of pain._

_One night of lust can lead to a lifetime of love._

**Disclaimer** Blah, blah, blah. I don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note** Didn't get this up by the 1st of January. I never said I was a saint.

* * *

**Chapter 9: _Harry and Ginny_**

Once again, I found myself in the clothes shop with Ginny. This really was a dreaded, yet necessary, task. My clothes were much too small, and I needed something cooler for the summer weather. Even though I needed the clothes, I hated being there. I thought that everyone's eyes were on me while I shopped, and that made me uncomfortable. It didn't help that Ginny had strayed to the infant section and was holding up different outfits every five seconds and shouting, "Look, Hermione, isn't this adorable?" Since we were a good bit apart, everyone around us looked up to see what all the commotion was about. My face would flush and I would simply nod. I couldn't ignore her. She would continue to shout until I acknowledged her, so it was best to answer her as quick as I could.

"Hermione, you don't have any clothes yet," Ginny observed, making her way toward me.

"What are you talking about? Do you see all these I'm holding?"

"No, no, no." She sighed dramatically. "For the baby." And, with that, she pulled her hands from behind her back, each holding up a different outfit. One, held up by her right hand, was a simple, though precious, pink dress. In her left there was a dark blue pair of shorts with a matching shirt. "They're _so_ cute."

"But, Ginny," I protested. "I don't even know the baby's gender yet."

"I know that. That's why you buy both and take the other back."

"_You_ know what I'm having," I stated.

"I know that! But, if I were to bring back just one, you'd know."

"So you already know which one we'll have to return?"

"Yep."

I sighed. She was right. I had absolutely no clothes for the baby. In fact, I had nothing for the baby. Mrs. Weasley had offered us a crib, highchair, and changing table she still had from her own children. I was all set to accepted her generous offer, when Ron heard about it, and, like always, his pride got the best of him. He told me he just didn't want his child to have hand-me-downs, and although I knew that was one of his reasons, I also knew that he didn't want the charity. Even from his own mother. He wanted to pay for everything and be a good father. This pride landed him a job at Fred and George's shop, with eight hour work days, and two older brothers there to constantly tease him. It surprised me that he took the job, and I was very flattered that he loved me so much.

"Alright," I sighed, giving in. "But, we can't put the baby in that right away. He or she will need those sleeper outfits first."

"Ok, I'll go grab some of those and we're out of here," she said, rushing off. I watched her go, and wondered why I didn't have as much enthusiasm as she did. _After all, it's my baby, not hers_, I reminded myself. I blamed it on the lingering thought of what could go wrong. Shaking the thought from my head, I followed Ginny, wanting to get back to the Burrow as soon as possible. My feet were killing me and I was awfully tired. I wanted to go home, climb into bed, and sleep til dinner.

* * *

My nap was short-lived. No sooner had I laid my head down on the pillow, I was up again, with a terrible pain in my chest. Immediately, I knew what it was. Mrs. Weasley had told me to expect this. Heartburn. I quickly sat up, wanting a glass of water. I made my way to the bathroom first. After washing my hands, I proceeded to the kitchen. Pushing open the door, I saw Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table.

"Well, hello, Hermione. Up so soon?"

"Couldn't sleep. Would you mind making me some of that heartburn potion?"

"Not at all, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, beaming. "Just sit down and I'll have it in a minute or so."

"Thank you," I replied, taking her discarded chair.

"Hermione," Ginny said, handing me an envelope. "It's your N.E.W.T. results."

"Really?" I asked. "Why are we getting them so early?"

"Most jobs require your scores," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I see." I looked down at the envelope, noticing my hands were shaking. I feared I didn't do so well on them, with all the pressure of the pregnancy and the war. Oddly enough, I thought I did the best on my Arthimancy exam, and that one was interrupted when the school was attacked.

Slowly, I opened it, and pulled out the parchment. Ginny and Harry had their eyes fixed on my face, waiting for my expression. Mrs. Weasley would glance at me, and then at the cauldron and back at me again. I was nervous, but I told myself to hurry and I finally got the parchment completely unfolded. I skipped up the first couple of paragraphs and my eyes traveled instantly to the scores. I held my breath the entire time, and let it out again after I read my last score.

"Well?" Ginny inquired.

"All O's and E's."

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, flinging the spoon. "That's wonderful!"

"Thank you," I said, looking at Harry. He still hadn't spoken, but I saw the happiness in his eyes. "Did you get yours, Harry?"

"Yes," Ginny said, answering for him. "Two O's, two A's and the rest E's."

"That's great," I said, and I was shocked when Harry nodded. Ginny beamed and squeezed his hand tightly.

"Ron should be home shortly," Mrs. Weasley informed us, checking the clock. Ron's hand was steadily moving toward 'home' and a second later, there was a _pop_.

"Hullo," he said, practically sinking into a chair.

"N.E.W.T. scores," Ginny said, in way of greeting, as she shoved the envelope in Ron's hands.

"Oh, great," Ron mumbled, although he looked quite nervous. His hands were slightly shaking, and once again, I held my breath. If his scores weren't to his liking, he would be very disappointed. "Hmm.." he said thoughtfully.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley said, worry apparent in her voice.

Ron's face was expressionless. Finally he looked up and smiled. "Two O's, two A's,a P in Divination,and E's for everything else."

"Oh, Ron," I said, throwing my arms around him. "You did it! I knew you could."

"My little Ronnikins," Mrs. Weasley sobbed, coming to the table. She sat down the cup of potion, and hugged her son. I watched, content, as I drunk the potion. The indigestion quickly left my body, and I stood. Harry, too, had left his seat, and had his arms around Ron. Ron didn't look at all uncomfortable; he was returning the hug. Twenty seconds later, Harry pulled away, and I noticed tears in his eyes. Complete silence, and then:

"We did it, Ron, we did it."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as Ron hugged Harry again. Ron pulled me in, and then Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley came next. When we pulled apart and stepped back, we were all crying. It didn't last long, and soon the Weasley kitchen was filled with laughter and conversation, just like it should be.

* * *

Two weeks later, I couldn't sleep. It wasn't even five in the morning yet. I yawned, knowing I was tried, but I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I took a seat at Ginny's desk, and sat there, staring off into space for several minutes. When I collected my thoughts, I took a few pieces of parchment from one of the drawers, a quill, and an ink pot. _'Dear Mom and Dad,'_ was as far as I got before I stopped. Did I know what I was doing? I hadn't been in touch with them for months, and here I was, trying to write them a letter like nothing had happened. But, so much had happened, and I longed to tell them about it. I started again, stopped, and read over what I wrote. And, then I balled it up and threw it in the waste paper basket.

Thirty minutes and fourteen crumpled letters later, I found myself back where I had started. The first line I had no problem with. Anything after that, and before _'Love from, Hermione'_ was impossible. The tip of my quill connected with the parchment, and remained solitary. I held it there, not knowing what to write. _'Dear Mom and Dad, I know you don't want anything to do with me, but...' _just wasn't right. I groaned, threw down the quill, and hit my head on the desk.

"Mione?" Ron asked, groggily from the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I mumbled, gently hitting my head over and over again.

Ron sighed and I heard the bedsprings constrict as he sat up. I lifted my head and turned to face him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, searching the floor for his discarded shirt.

"It's in the hamper," I stated, watching his confusion.

"What's it doing there?" he said, standing to retrieve a new one from the dresser.

"I put it there."

"Really?" I turned my back on his sarcasm. "What are you doing up so early, anyway? And, what are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"I know that now, but _what_ are you doing?"

"Nothing," I said hesitantly, quickly moving the chair in front of the waste basket. He eyed me suspiciously. "Ok, ok, I was writing a letter." His suspicion turned to expectation. "A letter to my parents," I said quietly, defeated.

"And why in the bloody hell would you do that?" Over the years, I had begun to notice just how quickly Ron's tone of voice changed. He could go from happiness to annoyance in a matter of seconds.

"I don't know, Ron," I said, looking into his eyes. "Maybe because they're my parents."

"Yes, but, Hermione, lemme remind you. They disowned you!"

"And?! You don't think I know that? I'm not exactly stupid!" I shouted. I tried to keep my voice as low as possible, but once again, Ron's own temper was affecting mine. "If your parents disowned you, don't try and tell me you wouldn't still want to talk to them. Still have some sort of connection to them. They're are your family!"

"When your parents sent that letter, they decided not to be your family! When they sent that letter, Mione, they made the choice not to be apart of your life. They made the choice to lose their daughter." Ron paused, and took a step closer to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "It's not your fault that they don't want you in their lives. You shouldn't feel guilty about that. They should. And, you're right, Mione, if my parents disowned me, I'd still want to talk to them. But, the fact of the matter is, they didn't, and they are my family. They're my family, and they're yours."

I nodded and laid my head on his stomach. Ron put his arms around me and held me close as I cried. I was crying for so many reasons, that if someone were to ask me why exactly I was crying, I wouldn't be able to tell them. I cried because of my parents not caring. I cried because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley did. I cried because I didn't have a family, but yet I did. I cried because Ron was so insightful. I cried for my unborn child, vowing that he or she would never go through this. Ron and I would be there for it, no matter the circumstances. When my crying stopped, I stood, and Ron and I made our way back to the bed. And, he held me close while I slept, a content smile playing on my lips.

* * *

"Could you pass me the butter, Harry?"

Harry looked up from his bacon, nodded, and handed me the butter dish. Harry still hadn't completely returned to his old self since that day when we received our N.E.W.T. scores, but he was no longer a vegetable. Though, he spoke only when he needed to say something. He hadn't held any sort of real conversation, but we were happy with his progress all the same. He returned to his breakfast as I buttered my toast and listened to Ginny and Mrs. Weasley's argument over what color the baby's room should be.

"Yellow," Mrs. Weasley said firmly. "It's one of the few unisex colors."

"What about light green? It could reflect both a boy and a girl."

"But yellow works better," insisted Mrs. Weasley. She saw I was watching and added, "Don't you think, dear?"

"I--um--"

"Actually, we were just thinking of going with white until the baby was born, and then paint the baby's room either pink or blue," Ron said, matter-of-factly.

"We were?" I asked.

"Yes."

"But, the paint fumes aren't good for the baby, Ronald," Mrs. Weasley stated.

"I know that! But, I've been doing some research. The baby usually spends one to two days at the hospital. Immediately after the baby is born, Fred and George are coming over to do the painting. And, then a simple drying spell ensures fast drying. Fred and George reassemble all the furniture, and then with the fresh air charm, the baby is good to come home as soon as possible."

"My, you have put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"And, why wouldn't I?" Ron said proudly. "I am going to be the Daddy of a itsy bitsy baby," he said, his fingers playing across my stomach. I snorted and Harry almost sprayed his coffee all over Ginny before bursting with laughter. Ron looked up from my stomach, his ears red, frowning at Harry. "That was not funny, Potter," he said through his teeth, which only caused Harry to laugh harder and for me to snort again. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley joined in, and finally the laughter died down when Ron started whispering to my stomach about how sorry he was that it would be born into a family filled with nuts. Mrs. Weasley hit him on the head and ordered us all out of the kitchen as she started to clear the table.

Harry and Ron said something about going out, and me and Ginny made our way outside. We walked in silence until we found a clearing in the woods. There were several clearings in the woods around the Burrow, but this one, Ginny and I were sure, no one knew of. It was small, and very hard to come by, but we liked that. We knew we could come here and talk whenever we needed, and no one would find us. We had put in a bench and we both took a sit, looking out over the creek.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you first find out you were pregnant?" Ginny asked, staring at her feet.

"About a month after Ron and I..." I trailed off. "Why?" Ginny didn't answer for several seconds.

"Just wondering." She was silent again, as she watched her feet swinging back and forth. I, too, watched the motion they made. She was hiding something.

"Ginny?"

"Uh-huh?"

"What's the real reason you asked me that?"

"I told you. I was just trying to make conversation."

"Ginny," I said.

"A couple of weeks ago, that day Harry finally spoke, to be exact, we--we," and then she trailed off.

"You what?" I asked. And, then it hit me. "You didn't!" I exclaimed, a little too loudly. She looked ashamed at my words. "Oh, Ginny. You didn't miss you period did you?"

"No, not yet," she replied quietly. "It's due any day now."

"Oh, Ginny," I repeated, putting my arms around her. I heard her sob. "You're not pregnant," I whispered. "It was only the first time."

"But," she said through tears, "you did." I didn't answer.

"Did you-- Well, did you use protection?" I finally asked.

"Yes," she whimpered. "I'm still scared. What if I am pregnant? I know Mum is real supportive of you and Ron, but I am her only daughter. What if she does what you--" she stopped abruptly.

I took a deep breath. "Ginny, God forbid if you are pregnant, which I highly doubt, I'll stand by your side."

"What about Ron? What if he murders Harry?"

"If he does," I said with a smile, "I'll castrate him."

"Good," Ginny said, softly laughing through her tears.

Ginny and I spent the next hour just sitting and talking. We talked about her upcoming year at Hogwarts and when Ginny said she would drop out if she was pregnant, I forbid her to talk about it any longer. I made her concentrate on what she would do when she graduated from Hogwarts. She said she didn't know, but she was interested in teaching. Maybe teaching Charms or Transfiguration. And, if she wasn't able to work with Hogwarts students, she wanted to work with the younger children, the ones just discovering their magic. When she asked me what I was going to do, I was stumped.

Before I was got pregnant, I thought of being a Healer. Medicine had always been a point of interest, my parents being dentists and all. Before Hogwarts, I wanted to be a Pediatrician. But, now, I didn't think I would do anything. At least not for awhile. I should stay home with the baby. Maybe go for extra schooling later on in life. I told Ginny so, and she immediately starting rambling off about how I couldn't do that.

"Mione, Mum would be more than happy to watch the baby while you went to school. She wanted to help with Hannah, but Abigail had already enrolled her in a day care program. And, Cade, too, but Mackenzie only works three days a week, and when she is at work, Fred takes the day off. Mum's only babysat him three times since he was born. So, Mum watching your baby is the perfect solution. And, you know once you become a stay at home Mum, you won't go back to school. You can't throw away your education like that."

"You were going to," I said pointedly.

"Yes, but I will never be as bright as you are."

"Don't say that Ginny. I may have been the smartest witch in _my_ year, but you're the smartest in yours."

"One of the smartest," Ginny muttered.

"Still, if I can't throw away my education, neither can you."

Ginny sighed. "Alright, I'll make you a deal."

"What's that?"

"If I am pregnant, I will stay in school. Only if you let Mum help you while you go to healing school."

"Ok," I quietly agreed. _Anything to keep Ginny in school and Mrs. Weasley from having a heart attack,_ I thought. We shook on it, and then decided to head back home. When we walked through the kitchen door, Harry and Ron, who were seated at the kitchen table, stopped their conversation. Ron gulped and Harry tried to looked interested in his fingers. Looking between the two, I noticed they both seemed nervous we would ask what they were talking about. But, it didn't matter. Whatever it was, it had Harry back to normal.

* * *

**Author's Note **--checks date of last update-- It didn't take _that_ long to get this posted, did it? Well, some of you may say it took a long time, but certainly not as long as Chapter 8 took, right? It's only 8 days after the first. In reality, I had this chapter done yesterday, and I was all set to post it, when fanfiction was doing something weird and wouldn't open the login page. Oh, well. Anyway, I think I told you in last chapter there's only a couple more chapters to go. That still holds true. But-- I am willing to write a sequel (mostly because I have an idea in mind). I need some feedback as to if I should do one or not!! As always, please, please, review. I've hit the 100 mark! And, that is all thanks to you. Please continue to make my day!! 


	10. Dreaming of Reality

**One Night Stand**

_One night of pleasure can lead to a lifetime of pain._

_One night of lust can lead to a lifetime of love. _

**Disclaimer** No use lying to myself.

**Author's Note **Well, let me begin by saying how delighted I am over how many reviews I have. If only you could see how wide my smile is. I would like to again thank everyone. And, although I want to thank each of you personally, I don't think I will. Personal thank-yous will come at the end of this story. I'm glad everyone is enjoying it and I hope you will continue until the end -- and then after. :-) But, anyways, I would like to** CLARIFY** something for everyone.** GINNY IS NOT PREGNANT**. And, I never had any intention to write a pregnant Ginny. The conversation between her and Hermione in Chapter 9 was strictly filler. Ginny and Harry had sex on a whim, but, unlike Ron and Hermione, used protection. Ginny believing she is pregnant is just something I think she would think, being Hermione is in the situation she is. So, as some of you said in you reviews, having Ginny be pregnant is very cliché, and I think my story is cliché enough (although I am trying my best to make it not). So, never fear, Ginny is not pregnant. And, for the few who wanted her to be... maybe she will be in the sequel? Who knows?

* * *

**Chapter 10_ Dreaming of Reality _**

"Ron," I whispered. "Ron."

"Mione," Ron moaned, grudgingly, refusing to wake up.

"Ron, I had another dream." He sighed and turned over to face me. His red hair shone in the moonlight, and I smiled slightly, thanking him. He nodded and looked at me expectantly. I didn't open my mouth to speak, and after several seconds of silence, Ron moved his head closer and kissed me gently on the lips. When he pulled away, I could see how sincere his eyes were, and that gave me the courage I needed. "I had a dream about the baby's birth."

"Again?" Ron asked, his mouth forming a worried frown. This, in fact, was not the first dream I had had detailing the baby's birth. They had started almost a week and a half ago and each one followed the other in one form or the other. The first one had been of me and Bill rushing to the hospital, Bill frantic, trying to get in touch with his parents or Ron. The second and third were of me in a room at St. Mungo's, and I could remember everything in those dreams. From the way I felt, to the pink curtains hanging in the window. The actual birthing process came next, on the night of Harry's birthday, in fact, and I had woke up screaming from the pain I was experiencing in my dream. And, now-- this one was by far the worst.

"Yes," I mumbled. "Again."

"Well?" he asked, clearly wanting to get this over with so he could go back to sleep.

"This time-- This time--" I couldn't finished and I began to sob. Ron's eyes softened, and he enveloped his arms around me.

"Shh, Hermione, it's ok."

"No, Ron," I choked. "It was terrible." He slowly rocked me back and forth, back and forth. Neither of us spoke, and the only noise in the room was my crying and the rhythmic tick-tock of the bedside clock. I knew Ron didn't expect me to go on, but I finally stopped my crying enough to tell him.

"You don't have to tell me," he quickly replied, when I opened my mouth to begin. I shook my head.

"No. I do." Yawning, I sat up slightly, resting my bed against the headboard. "I was lying in the hospital bed. You were standing next to me, holding my hand. We were both staring at the double doors, waiting. It seemed like it was forever, but I kept looking at the clock, and it couldn't have been more than ten minutes. And, then finally, the Healer came into the room. We were both smiling, but upon seeing the Healer's grim face, our smiles faded. The Healer looked at me, and then to you, and then told us--" The tears returned, but I continued. "She told us that we'd lost the baby. The baby didn't make it, Ron." I out right bawled at those words and Ron sat up, facing me.

"Hermione," he whispered, cupping my chin in his hands. "Look at me. It was just a dream. Dreams tell us nothing. You don't believe in Divination, remember?" He smiled, trying to lighten the mood, but it wasn't helping. "Alright, I'm sorry. But, seriously, love, you need to stop looking into these dreams, these feelings so much. It's not worth it. You're supposed to be excited about this. So far, you've only managed to scare yourself."

I nodded, trying to show I understood what he was saying, although I didn't. Not really, anyway.

"Listen," Ron continued. "In a mere four weeks, you are going to give birth to our child. And, nothing, Mione, nothing is going to go wrong. You're going to give birth to a beautiful, healthy, perfect boy or girl. Understand?" I nodded. "Good," he replied, and he threw his arms around me. I snaked my arms around his neck as he held me close. When he pulled away, an ear to ear grin was plastered on his face.

"What?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand and placed it on my stomach. "Does that feel like a baby who will be anything but perfect?"

* * *

"Ginny?" I asked, the next day after breakfast. We had retreated to Fred and George's old room, which was now the nursery. I was sitting in the rocking chair, absentmindedly turning the teddy bear I held over and over in my hands. Ginny stood at the dresser, folding some baby clothes Mrs. Weasley had gotten yesterday at Diagon Alley.

"Hmm?"

"Are you happy or disappointed that you aren't pregnant?"

My question caught her off guard. "What do you mean?"

"I dunno. Ever since we went to get you that muggle pregnancy test, I haven't been able to tell how you feel."

"Again," she said, closing the top dresser drawer, "what do you mean?"

"Never mind," I said, standing and placing the bear on the chair. I started to walk out of the nursery, when Ginny grabbed my arm.

Her bottom lip trembled as she fought back tears. Her eyes held more sadness than I had seen in years. I hugged her as she tried to form the words, but she couldn't do anything but mutter. Finally, I pulled away from her and spoke.

"Ginny? Do you want to have a baby?" I asked.

"I dunno. I don't think I do. But having that possibility..." she trailed off, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I understand," I replied. "More than anyone. But, be thankful you're not. You should have a baby when you are truly ready. Don't end up like me, Ginny. You don't want this."

Ginny's head shot up. "Don't say that," she snapped. She gave me a look of hatred and turned from me. "There is nothing wrong with the way you are now, Mione. And you have no right talking like that."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I said, walking up behind her. She was looking out the window into the yard. Harry and Ron were flying, tossing apples between themselves. Ginny's eyes were focused intently on Ron.

"Before you got pregnant, what were you and Ron?" I didn't answer. "You were friends. Friends, Hermione, who couldn't see passed the ends of their noses. And then, one night, you and Ron did something that you shouldn't have done. But, that didn't matter. What mattered was that you did it. Your action had a consequence, and you became pregnant. Now, Hermione, I have a question for you. If you could go back to that night, would you change it?"

"Yes," I answer almost immediately. Ginny faced me and narrowed her eyes.

"And if you did change what happened, do you know what you and Ron would be?" Her voice was harsh. She took a step forward and looked into my eyes. "Friends," she said firmly. "You would still be friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Is that what you want?"

"No," I whispered, tears forming behind my eyes.

"That's what I thought," Ginny said, making her way to the door. "Think about that next time you question how you ended up."

* * *

With roughly a week and a half until my due date, I didn't do much but sleep and go to the bathroom. I didn't have the energy for anything else. I wouldn't have gotten out of bed to go downstairs and eat if it wasn't for Mrs. Weasley. I didn't want her to help me, but she did anyway. I was grateful, though, because without her constant nagging, I wouldn't eat at all. Ginny's words had left me depressed. And, even though she knew it, Ginny would not apologize for what she had said. I didn't blame her, though. No one should have to apologize for speaking the truth. Because of that, I refused to tell Ron the real reason for my depression and told him every time that I didn't know why I was feeling so down. He had it in his mind it was the dreams. He continued to insist I keep my mind off of them, and finally, he told Fred and George that he was taking the week off to stay home with me, afraid that I would do something stupid.

It was nice to have Ron with me, but at times I wished he would go back to work. He was always there, and he was like a Mrs. Weasley in training. All he did was nag me to do this, do that. I locked myself in the bathroom at one point, forgetting that a simple lock would not keep him out, and I cursed myself for ever showing him 'Alohomora' in first year. When he asked me why I was avoiding him, I started crying, and that worked as well as a repelling charm. If there was one thing Ron did not want me doing, it was crying. One tear and I could make him say or do anything I wanted.

"If you want me to back off, Mione, I will," he said, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. I was leaning against the wall, my hands brought up, covering my eyes. I nodded, sobbing loudly, and he muttered an 'I love you' and left.

He tried to avoid me the entire day, only talking to me when I acknowledged him first. When Mr. Weasley noticed what he was doing that night at dinner, he laughed aloud. Everyone looked up at him, confused, but he continued to laugh. And, then Fred, the only other person who seemed to be in on the joke, starting laughing, too. Harry and George were exchanging glances, and Ginny was trying to question her mother, but Mrs. Weasley let out a chuckle. When the laughter got to be too much, Ron put down his fork and looked at his father.

"What is so bloody funny, then?"

"Well, I just lost five galleons," Fred said.

"Why?" asked George, eyeing his brother suspiciously.

"Dad and I made a bet," Fred explained. "I said that since Ron went this long without avoiding Hermione and her hormones, he could last til the actual birth. Dad disagreed."

"What?" Ron said, jaw practically dropping. "You had no right to do something like that."

"Oh, Ron, leave them be," Mrs. Weasley said, glancing at Ron's angry face and then to her husband. "Good thing we know our children better than they know each other, Arthur."

"Yes," Mr. Weasley replied, smiling.

"I hate you guys," Ron muttered, standing.

"If it makes you feel any better, Ron," Fred called, "Mum and Dad made the same bet on me when Mackenzie was pregnant."

"Who won?" Ron asked, turning from the backdoor.

"Mum."

Ron looked to Mr. Weasley and smiled. "Figures." And with that he left the kitchen and made his way into the backyard.

* * *

After dinner, I went to find Ron. He was sitting in the garden, head up, looking up at the sky. He looked down as I approached and smiled, scooting over so I could sit next to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, watching as he gaze once again returned to the sky.

"Counting the stars," he replied simply.

"Why?"

"Dunno. It's just something I do when I'm trying to forget."

"What's there to forget?" I asked, bewildered.

"The time before you." He put his arm around me and leaned his head down to kiss me. I brought my hand up to Ron's face, and willingly returned the kiss. I was amazed by how sweet he could be sometimes, disbelieving that this was really Ron Weasley. He had never been this sensitive, never this romantic. And, all of a sudden, he was the kind of guy every girl wished for. What had I done to deserve him? Nothing, in my opinion, but the fact of the matter was, I had him. I was very disappointed when Ron broke the kiss.

"We shouldn't be doing this out here. Mum would have kittens."

I nodded, and rested my head on his shoulder, my eyes gazing upward. I began to count the stars, as Ron had, except with each star I matched it with everyday I wanted to remember, not forget. All the good times, from getting my acceptance letter to Hogwarts, to graduating as a fully qualified witch. Ron broke my reverie by shifting his body and laying his head on my stomach.

"Have you thought of any names?" He said, tracing circles on my thigh.

"Sorta. A couple months back, Harry, Ginny, and I touched on the subject."

"Did you come up with anything?" Ron asked, his fingers moving to my inner thigh.

"They weren't any kind of help. I like the names Carlee and Aiden, though."

"I don't really like Carlee. Aiden, I like."

"Well, do you have any ideas?" I inquired, moving his hand away. He sat up, a puppy dog look on his face because I had ended his fun.

"Nah."

"Come on, Ron."

"Hmm.." He was silent and I went to back to looking at the stars. "I like Michael. And, I like Kaitlyn, too."

"Kaitlyn... I like that."

"Me too," Ron added sarcastically. I pursed my lips together and rolled my eyes.

"Smartass," I muttered. "Why'd you bring up names, anyway?"

"I think we should go ahead and decide on the baby's name. I don't want the baby to be born beforehand and us not know what to name him or her."

"Ok. Any ideas?"

"Well," he answered. "What if we combine the names we like. Cover both the first and middle names at the same time."

"So, Aiden Michael? Michael Aiden?"

"Aiden Michael," we agreed at the same time.

"And the girl," I began. "Carlee and Kaitlyn don't go together either way." I made a face to emphasize my point.

"You're right. As always," he added as an afterthought, giving me a teasing grin.

"Shut up," I retorted playfully.

"But, seriously," Ron started. "Is there any other girl's names you like."

"Well, there is Elizabeth, but that's so common--" Ron cut me off.

"Kaitlyn Elizabeth. I like it."

"Has a nice ring to it," I decided, smiling.

"So, it's settled then. If it's a boy, his name shall be Aiden Michael. And if it's a girl, we'll name her Kaitlyn Elizabeth."

* * *

With a week til my due date, I figured it would be best to make amends with Ginny. She was, after all, my best friend, and I didn't need to be fighting with her. At first, when I tried to apologize, she refused to forgive me. She told me that what I had said was completely out of line. I agreed with her, but was told if I really did, I wouldn't have said it in the first place. Ginny and I talked for several hours, and even then, I knew she had forgiven me, but she certainly wouldn't forget. For now, that was fine, as long as I had my best friend back.

Harry was talking more, and he seemed very energetic. He was constantly bouncing around the Burrow, especially in and out of the baby's nursery. He would come in and help arrange or put something together, and not ten minutes later, he was back, just making sure it was perfect. He was back to acting the way he had when I first told him I was pregnant. Protective and concerned. If I had been standing on my feet for too long, he would send me to bed. If I didn't go back for seconds at mealtimes, he was worried about my food intake. We were all highly amused by this, and we didn't stop him. There would have been no use in it anyway. When Harry got an idea in his head, he didn't let it go.

As the 27th of August drew nearer, I became very apprehensive. I was checking and rechecking that everything was ready. In a way, my behavior was very similar to Harry's. If something was out of place, I had to fix it. My biggest pet peeve was how the baby's clothes were folded. I spent the good part of my days folding and refolding outfits and socks. When Ron discovered what I was doing, he would purposely spend his lunch hour standing in the nursery doorway laughing and shaking his head at me. When he got annoying I would throw a sock bundle at him, and in turn, he would throw it back. We had many afternoon sock fights, me winning every one.

Three days before the baby was to be born, I woke up to discover everyone in the Weasley household had gone out. Bill, who was home for a vacation, was left to stay at the Burrow with me. This was not unusual. Since the end of July, someone always had to be at home with me, under the strict orders of Mrs. Weasley. Anyone who left me alone was to face her wrath. I, personally, thought it was unnecessary. After all, I was old enough to take care of myself. But, on this particular morning, I was very glad someone was at home with me.

I had just finished going to the loo, and was approaching the bottom of the stairs when something happened that shouldn't have been happening yet. My water had broken.

"Bill," I said, my voice barely above a whisper, hoping beyond hope he could hear me.

* * *

**Author's Note** Cliffhanger!! My first, I think. Sorry this chapter was short. I tried to make it longer, but it just wasn't working. I think I did pretty good, considering. Anyways... next chapter is the last chapter. There may or may not be an epilogue, and if there is, it definitely won't make the February 6th deadline. Don't worry though, at the rate I'm going, I will make the deadline for the actual story. And, there will be a sequel. Although I'm thinking that my idea for the sequel doesn't exactly match what you are thinking, but hopefully, you will like it just as much. Please leave a review. Chapter 11 will be out within the week. 


	11. Happily Ever After

**One Night Stand**

_One night of pleasure can lead to a lifetime of pain._

_One night of lust can lead to a lifetime of love. _

**Disclaimer** Have not, do not, will not.

_**My fastest update ever! Whoo-hoo!**_

**Author's Note **-_tear_- It's over. My baby. -_sob_- This is my first ever multi-chapter story that I have actually completed. Go me! Now, I know I said I would give personal reviews at the end of the story, but frankly I just have so many (not that that's a bad thing). So, here's one big THANK-YOU to every last one of you who have reviewed this story. You don't know how much they all mean to me. All the positive feedback I got gave me the stamina to keep writing. Without you, this story never would have been finished. Again, thank-you so very, very much! Ok, now, I'll shut up, and let you read the story.

* * *

**Chapter 11 _Happily Ever After_**

"Bill," I repeated, this time a little louder.

"Yeah," I heard him call from the kitchen.

"Bill, we have to go to St. Mungo's," I said, trying to keep my voice calm, although it wasn't working in the slightest. I wasn't ready for this. Not yet anyway. It was three days too soon. Everything was planned for the 27th, not the 24th. I wanted to cry. Bill appeared in the doorway, a questioning look on his face. When he saw the water on the floor, and his face turned frantic, I did start to cry. It suddenly hit me that I wasn't ready to have a child. After several seconds, Bill recollected his senses and rushed past me. "Where are you going," I yelled after him, watching as he ran up the stairs two at a time.

"To get your things," He shouted.

"Oh," I replied, pressing my left palm to the wall. I steadied myself as I slowly walked down the stairs. Bill was at my side a moment later, reprimanding me for not waiting on him. He stopped when we reached the kitchen.

"How are we suppose to get there? You don't have your Apparation license yet, and besides, it wouldn't be very safe for you or the baby. I don't think the Floo is sensible." He began to ramble. "We'll have to go the Muggle-way I suppose."

"Bill," I stated, "we're suppose to Floo St. Mungo's and they'll send Mediwizards to help."

"Oh." He turned in his spot several times, scanning the kitchen for the Floo powder.

"Right there," I replied, pointing to the pot on the counter.

"Thanks."

I gasped as a wave of pain hit me, grabbing my stomach with one hand, and leaning against a chair with the other. Bill sent me a worried look, fumbling with the Floo powder. Half of it spilled onto the floor. He did his best in hurrying as he contacted St. Mungo's, but, unlucky, his first attempt was unsuccessful. He forgot to throw the Floo powder into the fireplace and proceeded in lighting his hair on fire. Through my pain, I managed a smile. The second time Bill remembered that the powder went first, and within five minutes, two Mediwizards arrived, a floating stretcher between them.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Bill was asking one of the Mediwizard, sending me concerned glances.

"Of course," the second Mediwizard answered.

Bill looked skeptical, but I looked at him firmly. "Ok then..." He paused. "I think I better go Floo Ron."

"You're staying with me," I stated sharply.

"But, Ron..."

"Please, Bill," I sobbed. "Don't leave me by myself. I can't do this alone."

"One of the nurses can contact whoever is needed when we get to the hospital," the first Mediwizard directed at Bill. Bill nodded and took my hand in his. I watched as one Mediwizard magically enlarged the fireplace to accommodate us all. I squeezed Bill's hand tightly as my face twisted in agony. The Mediwizards looked at Bill in sympathy as he winced. I heard someone shout 'St. Mungo's' and I securely closed my eyes and tried to keep my mind off of the spinning. I certainly didn't want to get sick. And, I almost didn't. It was quite a shock when I threw up on poor Bill, who looked at me with both disgust and forgiveness.

Once I was out of that horrid fireplace and in one of St. Mungo's many lobbies, I was quickly rushed to the maternity ward and into a private room. I looked at Bill questioningly, and his look told me all I needed to know. Ron had busted his ass putting extra hours in at Weasley Wizard Wheezes for me to have my own room. I didn't have much time to dwell on this thought though. I saw something out of the corner of my eye that made me want to throw up again.

The window, which was located neatly in the center of the room, had pink curtains. My breath caught in my throat, and I stared at these curtains for several seconds. And, then I looked at Bill. _Oh, God_, I thought. Bill had been in my first dream, and to make matters worse, it was because he was the only one home with me at the time. I hadn't even realized that and I wouldn't have. If it hadn't been for those damned curtains. I alternated looking from Bill to the curtains, from the curtains to Bill. I must have started crying, because Bill got a terrified look on his face.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" I swallowed.

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm just- just nervous." Bill nodded, and I knew I wouldn't have to convinced him. He seemed to be twice as nervous as me.

I was beginning to wonder where my Healer was when one of the double doors opened. Healer Mitchell was by far the kindest woman I had ever met. She was an older woman, in her late sixties. Her white hair was styled short, but it showed off her honey colored eyes. She was smiling, but I couldn't return the smile, remembering she had smiled that exact same way in my dream. She made her way to my bedside, her smile never diminishing.

"Ah, so we're three days early, are we?"

"Yeah," Bill answered for me. Healer Mitchell laughed.

"Where's Ron?"

"We had one of the nurses contact him, but we haven't had any word," I said, looking at Bill.

"Maybe you should go try to get a hold of him," Healer Mitchell told Bill. He looked at me, and even though I wanted him to stay, I relented. After all, I did prefer to have Ron with me.

"So, how have you been feeling?" she asked when Bill left the room.

"Terrible," I answered. "This pain is almost unbearable."

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but it will get worst before it stops."

"I know."

Healer Mitchell and I talked for a good five minutes about how I was feeling, and how long it could be until I actually gave birth. She told me not be bet on anything before six at night. And, it was barely ten in the morning. She left after that, leaving a nurse in charge. I was biting at the bit, wondering where Ron was. Bill came in a few more times to see how I was doing, but he was apprehensive about staying with me. I couldn't, and didn't, blame him.

Around noon, Mrs. Weasley arrived, Harry and Ginny in tow. When I asked after Ron, they said they still hadn't gotten a hold of him. He had been on a delivery run for the shop, and Fred had told Mrs. Weasley he should be back anytime now. By 12:30, the entire Weasley family occupied the maternity ward waiting room. But, still no Ron. When he finally arrived and opened the door, I was having a contraction, and I could see his uncertainty. I knew he would have turned around and left if it hadn't been for my yelling his name. He was at my side a second later, and I hastily took his hand in mine.

"Where have you been?" I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, Mione," he explained. "I didn't know."

"Yeah, so I've heard," I replied, tightening my grip on his hand.

"Ow," He complained.

"Shut it." Ron's eyes shifted as he muttered an okay. "Did you just roll your eyes?" I asked.

"Geez. I can't do anything, can I?"

I was looking at Ron fearfully. "No, Ron, it's not that," I said, my voice low. "It's the dreams. Bill brought me to the hospital in my dreams. The curtains were pink in my dreams. The blankets were scratchy, the room too warm. And, you rolled your eyes in my dreams. Oh, God. Ron! The baby's going to die!" I began to freak out, trying to get out of the bed. My arms were flying, threatening the IV cord to break. I felt Ron's hands lock around my wrists, but I still fought. I wasn't going to let my baby die.

"Hermione Jane Granger," Ron screamed, pinning my wrists to the bed. "You stop this right now!" My eyes flashed as I looked at him, but Ron did not back down. He stared threatening at me, until I was doing nothing but sobbing quietly, avoiding Ron's gaze. "Look at me," he stated firmly. I still refused to meet his eyes. "Do it."

"No," I said, stubbornly.

His hands left my wrists and found their way to my head. He forced me to look at him. "Stop this nonsense right now, Mione. Don't do this. Not today. I told you, our child will be prefect, no matter what your dreams showed you. You have the power to change what happened in your dreams. And, you know you have that power, so use it." He dropped his hands and walked to the window. Slowly, he pulled back the curtains so I could see outside. "See that, Mione? It's not raining."

* * *

I had been in labor for three hours, and I was about ready to hex anything in reach. Ron, too, seemed to want to hex something. But, that something was me. I had already managed to break his pinky finger, and he wasn't too happy with me. We were shouting at each other through my breathing exercises and pushing. At one point, Healer Mitchell asked if Ron should leave. Ron quickly agreed, but I told him he did this to me, so he was going to stay. And, then, when Healer Mitchell told me just one more push, I looked at the clock hanging above the window.

10:37.

_No!_ It couldn't be 10:37. I looked at Healer Mitchell and firmly told her no, we had to wait. When she told me that there was no time to waste, I began to cry. My baby had been born at 10:41 in my dream. And, if we didn't wait, I feared the worst. Ron gave me a confused look, and when I looked at him intently, he scowled.

"Do it, Mione." I shook my head.

"I won't."

"Now, Hermione, push." It was 10:39.

"I won't," I repeated.

"Now!" Healer Mitchell screamed, and I wouldn't have listened, if it wouldn't have been for the pain. I pushed and pushed, and as I heard a baby's cry, I looked to the clock. It was 10:41, with two seconds to go until 10:42. I hadn't made it. My crying became louder, and I watched one of the nurses carry my baby from the room.

"NO!" I screamed, trying to sit up, but I wasn't strong enough. I fell back into the pillows and buried my face into my hands. Ron put his arms around me, trying to reassure me that everything was fine, but he couldn't answer when I asked him if he was sure. I hadn't even laid eyes on my newborn baby, and he or she was going to die. It wasn't fair. Realizing there was nothing I could do to prevent it, I lifted my head and grabbed Ron's hand. I didn't smile, as I had in my dream, and one look at Ron told me he couldn't bring a smile to his lips, either. My eyes continued to glance at the clock every once and a while, and at exactly 10:50, Healer Mitchell walked through the double doors, her face grim. I felt Ron's hand tighten around mine.

Healer Mitchell looked at me, and then to Ron. I swallowed, closing my eyes.

"Congratulations," I heard, and my eyes opened again. Healer Mitchell was no longer looking grim, a large smile on her face. I saw the nurse who had taken our baby walk into the room, carrying a bundle of blankets in her arms. I looked at Ron, who was grinning from ear to ear, that look in his eyes that said 'I told you so.' I managed a tiny smile as the nurse came closer.

"Congratulations," she told me, "on the birth of your son." I opened my arms up as she placed the tiny baby into my arms. I was crying again, this time, of course, from happiness. Ron, too, had tears in his eyes.

"See, Hermione," he said, kissing my forehead. "I told you he'd be perfect."

"Yes, Ron," I said through my tears. "And for once in your life, you were right," I finished with a teasing look. Ron ignored my sarcasm and kissed me again.

* * *

There was a knock at the door around midnight, and Ron happily opened the door to let his parents in. Mrs. Weasley was already crying, and Mr. Weasley was getting close. Ron took his new son from my arms, handing him to Mrs. Weasley. "I'm a Dad," he said proudly. "I have a son. Can you believe it?"

"Yes, son, I can," Mr. Weasley replied, patting Ron on the back.

"Oh, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said, weeping. "We're grandparents. Again."

"What is his name?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking at his grandson.

"We decided about a week ago on Aiden Michael," I answered.

"Aiden Michael Weasley," Mrs. Weasley whispered, rocking Aiden back and forth. "Sweet little Aiden."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stayed with us for about fifteen more minutes. Ron was anxious to show off his son, and after much pleading with my Healer, she allowed me to be wheeled into the waiting room to introduce Aiden to the rest of the family. I held him tightly in my arms as Ron wheeled me out of the room in the wheelchair, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley following behind us. When we reached the waiting room, it appeared as if everyone was sleeping. They were all sprawled out on the couches and in chairs, obviously not being able to stay awake any longer. Ginny was the first to stir. Her head had been resting on Harry's shoulder, and when she sat up, Harry woke with the movement.

"Hermione!" she practically shouted, waking up Percy and Penny, who had been sleeping nearby. Ginny rushed over to me and instantly smiled when she saw Aiden. "Aww, he's adorable." She began cooing at him as one by one, the Weasley family crowded around me, Ron jumping around, telling whoever would take the time to listen that he was a father. It took the good part of the hour for everyone to see Aiden up close, and by then I was exhausted. Mrs. Weasley's motherly instincts picked up on this, and she started to reprimand her children.

"Okay, Hermione and Aiden need their rest. Off you go. You can see them again in the morning."

Ron wheeled me back to my room and I reluctantly had to let the nurse take Aiden to the nursery. When I asked why, she scared me by saying they needed to monitor him overnight, but she told me everything would be fine, and in a day or two, we could go home. When I was settled into the hospital bed, I noticed Ron trying to get comfortable in a straight-backed chair. I shook my head and motioned for him to get in the bed with me.

"I'll be fine here," he tried to insist, but he finally joined me. He held me in his arms and I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. "I love you, Mione," he murmured, rubbing his thumb against the side of my hand.

"I love you, too, Ron. Always."

There was a comfortable silence, where I thought Ron was asleep, and I started to drift off. But, then, Ron spoke again.

"Do you think we'll be good parents?" he asked, quietly.

"I dunno. I hope so."

"We've made it this far, right?"

"We have," I agreed.

"But, can we keep going?"

I paused. Could we? "Yes, Ron, I think we can. If we stick together."

"Forever," he wondered.

"Forever."

"I love you," he told me again, and he kissed the top of my head. I smiled and closed my eyes.

The last nine months had been the best of my life in so many ways. What started out as something that I didn't want, had become something I knew I needed. Getting pregnant had changed every aspect of my life. I was able to look at everything differently, never like I had before. I had fallen in love with Ron, who made me happier than everyone else. We were made for each other, similarities and differences alike. We fit together, complimented each other. In my mind, we were the ultimate, perfect couple. It had taken us seven years, but that was beside the point.

I had gained a new family in nine months. My parents were no longer apart of my life, but I no longer felt any hatred towards them. If they hadn't cut out contact, I wouldn't have become closer to the Weasleys. They were my true family now. In a way, Aiden had completed that family tie. Aiden. My son. My first born. I was a mother now, Ron a father. I was still having trouble seeing myself as a mother, but now that Aiden was born, it was a little easier. One thing was for sure, though. As soon as I laid eyes on my baby boy, I was in love with him. I never knew what they meant by love at first site until I held him in my arms.

I snuggled my head into Ron's chest and sighed contently. This was my life. Nothing special, but absolutely perfect in every way. From what I thought would end in a terrible predicament, ended like all stories should. Happily ever after. _One night of pleasure can lead to a lifetime of pain. One night of lust can lead to a lifetime of love._

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note** Now, I noticed towards the end, a lot of you mentioned wanting the baby to be a girl, but I actually decided on the gender and name of the baby around about Chapter 4 (right, Erin? LOL). Anyways, I lied, this isn't the absolute end. There is an epilogue, which will be out in a few days. And, then of course, is the sequel. So, please, don't stop reviewing now! I love you all so very much, and I am gonna say thank-you one last time!

**If there is any punctuation missing, I'm sorry, that is fanfiction's fault, not mine. I just went through to try and find as much as I could, and I think I got it all.**


	12. Epilogue

**One Night Stand**

_One night of pleasure can lead to a lifetime of pain._

_One night of lust can lead to a lifetime of love. _

**Disclaimer** Even with this story's end, I still don't own any rights to the HP universe.

**Author's Note** Can we say 'finally'? Please R&R!

* * *

**Epilogue**

The night of my nineteenth birthday was slowly coming to a close. The guests Mrs. Weasley had invited for my party had long since left. It was nice seeing my former classmates, but if I was being truly honest with myself, I was glad they were gone. Seeing some of them just brought back painful memories, memories one should not remember on a day of celebration. I was currently standing by the window in the nursery, looking out over the dark garden. Ron had disappeared hours ago; no one had seen him since the cutting of the cake. I figured all of the commotion had overwhelmed him, so I didn't blame him, but I at least wanted to see him again before I went to bed. I quietly made my way to the crib and peered over the railing.

Aiden was sleeping soundly. The slight raise and fall of his chest brought a smile to my face and I adjusted the blanket that covered him. Tonight had not only been my birthday, but the night Aiden made his first public appearance. With the Weasley family so large, it had taken almost a month for everyone to see and get to know him. Tonight my friends from Hogwarts had a chance to coo over him. He didn't mind it either. I could already tell Aiden loved being in the spotlight, and that, of course, meant so many things. Nonetheless, I knew I would always be proud of him.

After deciding that Aiden would be asleep for at least another hour, I made my way down the stairs. I could hear laughter coming from the living room, and I debated whether or not I should check and see if Ron was in there. But, something told me he wasn't, and I passed by the door, heading into the kitchen. I briefly glanced behind me once more before opening the back door. It was dark, the only light coming from the dim bulb hanging over the doorstep. I looked out in the garden, but saw no one. I sighed, prepared to go on a wild goose chase. I turned back to the house and almost entered before I heard Ron.

"Mione?" he whispered.

"Where are you?" I called.

"In the garden."

"Where?" I asked, clearing wondering what he was talking about. _I_was the only person in the garden.

"Down here." I still had no idea what he was taking about, until I looked passed the bench and rose bushes. He was laying on his back, hands behind his head. I rolled my eyes and walked towards him. I sat down beside him, crossing my legs.

"Where have you been?"

"Out here," he stated bluntly.

"All this time?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I was thinking." I didn't say anything, and Ron made no effort to elaborate.

"About?" I finally inquired.

"Us."

"Oh?" I brought my legs up, my arms wrapped tightly around them. I rested my chin upon my knees and awaited Ron's reply.

"Yeah," he said simply. We sat there for several minutes, Ron looking into the sky, me at the ground. "Hermione?"

"Uh-huh?" I mumbled. He didn't answer, rather he sat up and reached a hand into his jacket pocket. I watched him curiously, wondering what he was doing. He brought his hand back out, and then handed me a small, velvet box. "What's this?" Again, he did not answer. Carefully, I opened the box and gasped at what was inside. "Ron..." I trailed off.

"I was going to ask you," he explained. "I've had it planned out for months. I was supposed to do it tonight, but I sort of chickened out. I'm sorry."

"So-- So, then, you want to? I mean, you want to get married?" My head was spinning. This certainly was not what I expected. I swallowed, one thought going through my brain. _The love of my life, the father of my child, wants to marry _me

"I think so." My heart stopped.

"Wait a minute." My earlier thought quickly left my brain, replaced with one word. _What?_ "You _think_ so?"

"I mean, yeah."

"No, Ron, that's not what you said."

I was having an internal battle between my heart and my brain. Like always, my heart was telling me to follow it. I loved Ron, and that was all that mattered. It told me this is what I had been waiting for, and I could have my family. But, then, my brain, the bearer of bad news, told me that Ron was not sure of what he was doing. Yes, he loved me, too, but he wasn't ready for a family. The baby was enough for him right now. He didn't have a job, a house of his own. How could he support us all?

"I know," he replied sheepishly.

"Ron, I love you. You know I do. And I want to marry you. But, I don't want to get married if you're not ready."

"But, I am!" he protested.

"No, Ron, you're not." He started to speak again, but I placed my index finger over his lips. "Our love is strong Ron, it will last. The baby was just born, and I don't know about you, but that is enough emotional turmoil for right now. Let's give it a couple of months, okay? Then we'll think about marriage."

"Ok," Ron agreed, smiling. He made for the engagement ring, but I stopped him.

"In the meantime, though," I replied coyly, "I'd like to wear the ring."

* * *

**Author's Note** So, it's July… and I'm just now posting the epilogue for ONS. I know you all hate me for it, 'cause, frankly, I hate myself. I do not like when authors take forever to update, but I can't say I hate them, because I know how it feels. Life gets hectic, and there are more important things to tend to, yes? That's what happened to me, and then when things did settle down, I didn't have any inspiration whatsoever and my muse went on a very _long_ vacation.

Anyways, I'm sorry this took forever and a day to post. I am not 100 percent pleased with this chapter, but there really wasn't any other way I could do it. It's short, to the point, and doesn't provide much information at all. Hopefully, you will not flame me and I will get some positive reviews.

As for the sequel... Well, I've started it, but I haven't finished the first chapter yet. I can't get it just the way I want it. I have to tell you it does start out slow, but most stories do. I'm not going to rush into posting, so I can't tell you when it will be posted. Especially since tomorrow is July 15, and at midnight, I'm going to own HBP. That, indefinitely, for all HP fans should slow down the fanfiction progress. But, I can tell you, if my muse sticks around, I should have one or two chapters of ONS's sequel posted before I start school (8th August). I wouldn't hold my breath, though. And, of course, I can't post the sequel until I come up with a proper title. Until then, happy reading.


End file.
